BASTARDO MALFOY
by MalfoyDarkness
Summary: 7 Chapter! Draco tiene un medioHermano, quien entrara a Hogwarts! ¿Que pasaria si quedara en Slytherin y tuviera que convivir con el todos los dias? Problemas, celos, amores, peleas. Reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Hey!!!!! Hey!!!!! Pues sí, soy yo denuevo con muchas ganas de molestarlos ya que mi cabeza se le ocurrió otro desvarió y ojala y les guste. Esta historia se me ocurrió en uno de mis momentos romántico (los cuales son muy pocos) así que disfruten de estas historias...y no se acostumbren!!!! Solo espero recibir Reviews....aunque también se valen sugerencias, lechuzas no me vendrían mal, felicitaciones, etc, etc. Dudas se aclara y todo mi mail es kris_drk@hotmail.com y pues ahí lo tiene x si se le ofrece... BYYEE!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------(BASTARDO MALFOY(------------------- --------------  
  
-¿Entonces que dices Jared?- preguntaba un hombre sentado detrás de un gran escritorio- Esta oportunidad no se le da a cualquiera, solo a los mejores. Entonces....¿Qué dices?  
  
-mmm...creo que, me gustaría consultarlo con mi mama-respondió un muchacho, sentado en una silla delante del escritorio del primero. Era un muchacho muy apuesto, tenia una nariz afilada y algo respingada, la piel color almendra, su pelo castaño oscuro con unas ondulaciones, unos labios carnosos y unos grandes y tristes ojos grises, que denotaban una mezcla de resentimiento e inteligencia. Su porte siempre elegante que a veces caía en la altivez.  
  
-Esta bien, solo espero y me des una respuesta rápida, este curso esta por acabarse y tu madre sabe muy bien que Hogwarts tiene mucha demanda de alumnos y aunque me cuesta admitirlo...es la mejor escuela que puedas encontrar y por es....  
  
-¿Me puedo retirar??- interrumpió bruscamente el muchacho-...estoy algo cansado del entrenamiento de hoy y solo quiero descansar.  
  
-Claro...solo ten en cuenta todos los beneficios que puedes sacar de esto, es tu futuro lo que esta en juego ¿entiendes?  
  
-Sí-dijo con fastidio el muchacho  
  
-Esta bien, puedes retirarte Jared.  
  
-Gracias- dijo dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina del director.  
  
Caminaba hacia su casa, su mochila al hombro y su Saeta de Fuego en la mano...pensaba. Después de todo el director tenia razón esta oportunidad era única y solo se le daba la oportunidad a muy poca gente...solo a los mejores. Desde que tenia memoria siempre le había gustado el Quidditch y aunque sonara arrogante pero tenia que admitir que era Fantástico en este deporte. Cualquier posición la podía hacer perfectamente aunque su fuerte siempre fue el de ser buscador. Además un cambio no le vendría nada mal. El único problema era el encontrarse con él.....su padre. Ese cabrón al que siempre había odiado desde que tenia memoria. Su madre nunca le hablaba de él, pero sabia perfectamente que ese recuerdo le dolía y mucho. Recordaba cuando era un niño, encontrarse a su mama llorando sola en su cuarto....  
  
+*+*+*FLASHBACK+*+*+*  
  
-Mami ¿Qué tienes?- preguntaba un niño abrazando a una joven que lloraba amargamente en su cama  
  
-Nada, no me pasa nada- respondía la muchacha limpiándose las lagrimas discretamente para que su hijo no la viera-  
  
-¿Estas llorando por mi...papa?-pregunto seriamente el niño. Estas ultimas palabras le cayeron como piedra a la muchacha  
  
-No, claro que no Jared- dijo con voz temblorosa y comenzándosele a llenar los ojos de lagrimas de nuevo-Es solo que....el libro que estaba leyendo me puso triste  
  
-Ya no llores mami....por favor-decía el niño abrazando mas fuertemente a su mamá, tratando de consolarla- Sí quieres te presto mi libro de colorear, para que ya no llores. Este ultimo comentario arranco una débil sonrisa de la mama  
  
-No, no te preocupes...mira ya se me paso. ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar Quidditch con Hunter? Seguro debe de estar esperándote afuera  
  
-Bueno, pero ya no llores por que si no te voy a esconder ese libro ¿bueno?  
  
-Sí te prometo que ya no lo voy leer. Ahora vete o comenzaran sin ti- le dio un pequeño beso en la frente antes de que el niño saliera corriendo de la habitación, tomara su escoba y salíera de la casa. Mientras su madre lo veía desde su cama.  
  
-¿Por qué te tienes que parecer tanto a el?....  
  
*+*+*FIN DEL FLASHBACK+*+*+*+  
  
Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por haberle amargado la vida a su mama, a él. Sabia que su "papa" se había casado y tenido otro hijo, al parecer era de su misma edad. Pero no le importaba mucho lo que le pasaba a él. De todas manera no aceptaría la beca que se le ofrecía para estudiar en Hogwarts, según el director Speetz de esta manera era mas fácil que se le notase y que en un futuro podía ser un jugador profesional de Quidditch. Pero no la aceptaría ¿para que? ¿Para hacer sufrir mas a su mama? ¿ para estar lejos de la persona quemas amaba en todo el mundo? Por que de los Estados Unidos a Inglaterra había una gran distancia y su mamá no querría dejar el café que tenía. No, definitivamente la rechazaría. Ya después buscaría el solo la forma de que algún entrenador lo notara y lo metiera en su equipo de Quidditch.  
  
Al final entro en una casa, dejo su mochila y su escoba.  
  
-Mamá ya llegue!!! ¿hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- no obtenía respuesta, se suponía que a esa hora el café ya había cerrado y su mamá ya debía de estar ahí.-Mama??  
  
Siguió caminando hasta que entro en la cocina donde su mama se encontraba sentada, tenía la mirada perdida y sostenía en la mano una carta, esta tenia un escudo que Jared nunca había visto.  
  
-Mamá llegue y yo pensaba que no había nadie....¿Qué te pasa?-dijo sentándose a su lado  
  
La mamá volteo y miro a su hijo, con profunda tristeza. El día que estuvo temiendo por largo tiempo había llegado. Recordaba cuando Jared era un bebe, recordaba el día en que había llegado a América con su pequeño hijo en brazos, sola, triste, sin un centavo. Ahora todo estaba bien. Y su hijo ahora era todo un joven que no había hecho mas que darle alegrías en su vida.  
  
-Hijo ¿tu sabias de una beca de estudios que te ofrecían en Inglaterra? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?  
  
-No voy a aceptarla-dijo apartando al vista de su mama, el enojo estaba comenzando a subir por todo su cuerpo.  
  
-¿Pero por que no?- pregunto la mama, aunque sabia perfectamente por que  
  
-Por que??? POR QUE?- Ya había explotado y se había puesto de pie- TE VOY A DECIR POR QUE!!! ¿PARA QUE VOY? LO UNICO QUE VOY A HACER ES IRME LEJOS DE TI, A HACERTE SUFRIR!!!, ¡¡¡¿ CREES QUE NO SE QUE EL RECUERDO DE EL IDIOTA AQUEL TE HACER SUFRIR???!!! YA NO SOY UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO AL QUE PUEDES ENGAÑAR MAMA!!! ADEMÁS NO ME QUIERO ENCONTRAR CON ÉL, ES LO ULTIMO QUE QUIERO!! AQUÍ HAY MUY BUENAS ESCUELAS DE QUIDDITCH NO NECESITO IRME A INGLATERRA PARA ENCONTRAR UN BUEN EQUIPO QUE ME ACEPTE!!!! POR ESO MAMA, POR ESO NO LA VOYA ACEPTAR!!!- se dejo caer en una silla pesadamente, respiraba agitadamente.  
  
-¿Por mi no vas a aceptar esa beca?-dijo tomándole la mano a su hijo- ¿por qué voy a sufrir?  
  
-Sí-dijo secamente  
  
La mama tomo aire, escogiendo correctamente las palabras- Mira mis problemas y lo de tu padre...  
  
-El no es mi padre!!!- interrumpió bruscamente Jared seguía sin ver a su mama a los ojos  
  
-....Bueno, nuestros asuntos no tienen nada que ver contigo, además no voy a sufrir si se que mi hijo va a cumplir su sueño de toda la vida- dijo sonriendo.- Además hay millones de personas en Londres No tienes que encontrarte obligatoriamente con el.  
  
-Pero ¿ y con su hijo?- preguntó volteando a ver a su madre  
  
-No se, tal ves él no es como su padre, no porque sea su hijo tiene que ser igual a su padre. Además, si no aceptas también me sentiré culpable de que mi hijo no haga lo que quiere por mi culpa. Y será peor. Hogwarts es una excelente escuela, como sabes, yo estudié ahí y fueron los mejores años de mi vida.  
  
-No estoy seguro de eso- dijo irónicamente Jared  
  
-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si hacer la prueba? Solo un año y si no te gusta...pues te sales y regresas ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-dijo la mama sonriendo y con ojos suplicantes -Por favor, si tu eres fuerte, yo también lo seré  
  
-Lo pensaré... no estoy del todo seguro.  
  
Una semana después......  
  
Jared se encontraba en la estación de Transportadores. Iría a Hogwarts, pero en estos momentos estaba esperando su turno para el trasportador que lo llevaría a Londres.  
  
-Hijo te cuidas mucho, ¿esta bien? Y me escribes una lechuza al llegar haya. También una cuando hayas llegado a Hogwarts  
  
-Sí mamá no te preocupes, lo haré.  
  
-Llevas el dinero? Y tu caldero?....Echaste suficiente ropa interior?  
  
-Mama!!! Me estas avergonzando enfrente a toda esta gente- dijo mirando a dos chicas quienes lo veían con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
-No me importa!! no te voy a ver en un año así que déjame disfrutar mi momento!!!-dijo abrazándolo  
  
Jared solo sonrió, si que iba a extrañar a su mamá. Se escucho una voz al fondo que gritaba.  
  
-Jared Malfoy!!!  
  
-Mama suéltame!!!! M hablan!! ¿O quieres que te lleve a ti también a Londres?-su mamá no pareció haberlo oído ya que lo apretó mas fuerte.  
  
-ULTIMA LLAMADA PARA JARED MALFOY!!!!  
  
-Mamá!!!-Al fin su mama se soltó de el  
  
-Te cuidas mucho, Te quiero-dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas  
  
-Yo también te quiero mucho mamá  
  
-Y ya sabes, se fuerte.  
  
-Tu tampoco lo olvides- se dieron un ultimo abrazo y Jared jalando su baúl con una mano y su inseparable Saeta de Fuego en otra. Se acerco a un conjunto de gente reunida. De pronto un hombre uniformado se le acerco  
  
-Eres Jared Malfoy???- pregunto seriamente.  
  
El que le dijeran Malfoy siempre le causaba malestar.  
  
-Sí soy yo  
  
-Bueno dame tu baúl y tu escoba ahora ve a donde están esas gentes, te esperan –señalando a otro conjunto de personas.  
  
Avanzo hacia les personas y vio que todos tocaban lo que parecía una lata de soda muggle, se abrió camino y toco el transportador.  
  
-¿Están todos reunidos?-grito otro hombre uniformado- Bueno este transportador parte....ya.  
  
Jared sintió como si una fuerza extraña lo jalara por el cuello y así estuvo un tiempo, calculo que fueron por unos 5 minutos, después cayo al suelo. Sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que los demás también se encontraban en el suelo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar sus cosas. Se encontraban ya acomodadas en un carrito. Las tomo. Pero no sabia donde se encontraba así que pregunto a la persona que primero se la atravesó. Una chica.  
  
-Disculpa ¿me puedes decir donde estoy?-pregunto tocándole el hombro a la muchacha. La cual al verlo se sonrojo un poco.  
  
-Es la estación de KingCross-le respondió mirándolo un poco confundida  
  
-Oh, gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa  
  
-De nada- respondió la chica sonrojándose todavía mas y soltando una risita tonta.  
  
Jared sabia que le resultaba atractivo a las muchachas, pero la verdad nunca había encontrado una que de verdad llenara sus expectativas todas eran tan....inmaduras. Pero eso no importaba ahora, tenia que encontrar el anden 9 3/4 . Su madre había estudiado en Hogwarts, así que le dijo como tenia que llegar a el. Atravesó la pared y al salir, se quedo maravillado con lo que vio. Un gran y hermoso tren de un color rojo brillante. Alumnos yendo y viniendo de todo lados. Y sus padres despidiéndolos. Tomo sus cosas y comenzó a buscar a alguien que le pudiera dar una orientación.  
  
Divisó a una mujer alta y delgada, con un sombrero a cuadros escoceses y con unos lentes cuadrados. Tenia aspecto de que conocía bien lo que pasaba en el anden, así que se acerco.  
  
-Disculpe – la mujer dio media vuelta  
  
-¿Que se te ofrece?- dijo educadamente la mujer  
  
-Eh...soy nuevo aquí y...quería saber que tengo que hacer.  
  
-¿A que curso entraras?  
  
-6 curso  
  
-Nombre??  
  
-Jared Ma...Malfoy  
  
La mujer frunció tanto el entre cejo que Jared sintió como si fuera un bicho raro  
  
-¿Malfoy ha dicho usted?  
  
-Sí  
  
-Di...discúlpeme un momento, no se mueva de aquí. Ahora vuelvo.  
  
-Claro- y vio como al mujer algo contrariada y confundida se alejaba de ahí  
  
Jared se sentó en su baúl y comenzó a ver a todas las personas que pasaban por ahí, de pronto alguien le toco el hombro y volteó  
  
-Disculpa pero, no puedes estar aquí, obstruyes el paso  
  
Jared al voltear y se encontró con una muchacha que lo veía severamente, tenia el pelo alborotado y castaño.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Que te quites de aquí, estas estorbando!!!-dijo bastante enojada  
  
-Ah...bueno pero no te enojes!!!  
  
-¿¿De que casa eres para quitarle puntos??-pregunto ofendida la muchacha  
  
-Pues para tu mala suerte no tengo casa-dijo sonriendo burlonamente- todavía.  
  
-Bueno pues vete con mas cuidado- dio media vuelta y se fue.  
  
-Amargada...  
  
-Bueno hijo ten estos galeones, para lo que te quieras comprar en Hogsmeade- decía Lucius dándole un pequeño bolso con lo que parecía estar lleno de monedas.  
  
-Gracias padre- dijo Draco guardándolas en un bolsillo  
  
-Bueno ahora hay que subir tu baúl-dijo ayudando a Draco a llevar sus cosas al tren, pero en la pasada había un muchacho y su gran baúl estorbaban  
  
-Hey muchacho!!!-grito Lucius- si nos haces el gran favor de quitarte!!!  
  
El muchacho volteo a ver a las personas que le hablaban y se encontró con dos hombre uno parecía el padre y el otro el hijo. Lo supuso por el gran parecido y por el cabello platinado de los dos.  
  
-Perdón, ya me quito-dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a empujar el baúl.  
  
Lucius le llamo la atención el muchacho, le era muy familiar a alguien, y sus ojos grises le recordaban mucho a los de Draco, tal vez.....No podía ser, ellos estaban perdidos y tenia entendido que vivían lejos....  
  
Aquí terminó el 1 chapter....Espero y me dejen REVIEWS!!!! Si quieren que la historia sigua, para descubrir que pasa con Jared, Lucius y Draco cuando se entere que tiene un hermanito.  
  
Además, quien sabe....el que sean "hermanos" no significa que se tengan que llevar bien ¿ o si?  
  
°~MalfoyDarknesS~° 


	2. Chapter 2

WaZzAaaUp!!!!!!!!!!! SI soy yo Kris con otro capitulo de mi mas nuevo Fic, gracias a todas la personas que desperdiciaron algo de su tiempo en leer esta estupidez mía, y mas si les gusto. Hey!!! Y les quería hacer una aclaración en la historia en una parte puse "una semana después" es "semanas después" no crean que Jared rapidito se fue a Inglaterra Bueno con dudas y errores aclarados. Eso es todo .....Ahí se ven!!!  
  
BASTARDO MALFOY  
  
*-*Chapter 2*-*  
  
~°MalfoyDarknesS°~  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[*************]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
-¿Malfoy ha dicho profesora McGonagall?-pregunto Dumblendore, tan sereno como siempre  
  
-Así es Dumblendore, el chico dice llamarse Jared Malfoy ¿Es que acaso Lucius tenia un hermano?  
  
-No, tiene hermanas, pero....-se interrumpió de repente Dumbledore  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto mas confundida la profesora  
  
-Tráigame al muchacho y mande a que le acomoden su baúl en un compartimiento, por favor  
  
-Como usted diga, director-dijo McGonagall dando media vuelta todavía sin entender nada de lo que sucedía  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[***]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Jared estaba sentado sin mas que hacer que mirar a las personas que pasaban, era tan extraño, tener que vivir en la escuela, después de todo en América eso no se hacía. Pero de todas maneras, con quien viviría si ni siquiera tenia familiares ahí, bueno si tenia, sus abuelos vivían en Escocia pero era muggles y hacia mucho que no los veía así que no eran de gran ayuda. Sí que seria un curso largo.  
  
Cuando una cabellera llena de rizos rubios llamaron su atención, era una chica que venía con un baúl, era alta, blanca y con los ojos azules mas cautivadores que Jared había visto jamás. La chica venia una pelirroja, también era muy atractiva pero no tanto como la rubia. Por donde pasaban los muchachos volteaban la vista y una que otra muchacha las veía con recelo.  
  
Vio como la rubia llegaba donde el chico platinado de hacia unos momentos y otros dos que parecían gorilas, parecían amigos. Pero cual no sería su sorpresa al ver que la rubia y el platinado se daban un beso. Eran novios. Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos  
  
-joven Malfoy, el director quiere hablar con usted-era la señora del sombrero escocés-Vamos, vamos, que no tenemos todo el día  
  
-Pe...pero y mi baúl?-pregunto apuntando su baúl  
  
-No se preocupe por eso, venga conmigo-dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano para que la siguiera.  
  
Jared la siguió pasando entre la multitud de alumnos tratando de subir al tren, al parecer estaba por partir. Llego hasta la parte delantera del tren, subió por unas pequeñas escaleras doradas, entro a un compartimiento muy elegante, había un gran escritorio y detrás, sentado en un gran sillón morado, un mago con una barba blanca hasta el piso, una nariz aguileña y unos tranquilizantes ojos azules que lo veían curiosos detrás de unos lentes de media luna.  
  
-Minerva nos podrías dejar un momento a solas-dijo sin apartar la vista de el, Jared le sostuvo la mirada, siempre tenia que hacerle ver a la gente que no les tenia miedo, el anciano mago el sonrió-toma siento Jared.  
  
-¿Usted es el director Dumblendore? ¿El que me mando la beca?-pregunto sentándose en la silla que le indicaba con una mano el profesor.  
  
-Sí, soy yo ¿Quieres un dulce de limón?-a Jared le desconcertó la pregunta, tenia entendido que era un mago muy sabio y respetado. Tal ves con el tiempo se había puesto un poco senil.  
  
-no gracias  
  
-Bueno-dijo acomodándose mejor en su sillón-Tengo entendido que eres un excelente jugador de Quidditch...y alumno también. Excelente calificaciones. Igual que tu padre-dijo arqueando una ceja.  
  
Jared sintió como si con estas palabras le hubiera golpeado-Por favor, si no le molesta no quisiera hablar de ese tema-dijo tajante comenzando a apretar lo puños  
  
-Tu madre también fue muy buena alumna-Jared dejo de apretar los puños- Te pareces mucho a ella, me da mucho gusto que hayas aceptado la oferta que se te ofreció para venir aquí harás muchos buenos amigos, de eso estoy casi seguro. Tu madre era muy popular, no había chico que se le resistiera a su simpatía y su belleza.  
  
-Sí pues...ya no es tan simpática con los hombres-dijo irónicamente Jared  
  
-¿Y como se encuentra ella?-pregunto Dumblendore recargándose en el escritorio, ignorando el comentario de Jared  
  
-Bien, tiene un café y con eso nos manteníamos, las ventas son buenas-dijo comenzando a observar distraídamente todo el vagón.  
  
-Me da mucho gusto, oír eso. Por cierto otras de las razones por las que te hice traer aquí es que en Abril hay un torneo Interescolar de Quidditch, jugaremos contra las mejores escuelas del mundo. Es como una especie de mundial pero de escuelas de magia. Por eso quiero incluirte en el equipo en cuanto empiecen las clases. Solo hay que ver en que casa quedas-  
  
-¿Casa? ¿A que se refiere?-dijo enmarcando una ceja  
  
-Una casa, es el lugar donde dormirás, es como un grupo de personas. Pare ellos jugaras Quidditch, ganaras puntos en las clases, ahí dormirás. Es como una especie de club.-Como Dumblendore vio que la cara de confusión no desaparecía de la cara de Jared mejor le dijo- luego veras  
  
-Esta bien, pero hay un problema-No tengo nada, no alcancé a comprar libros, ni nada. Solo traigo tinta, plumas, mi caldero y pergamino pero por lo demás yo...  
  
-No te preocupes todo se te dará después, no te preocupes-  
  
Jared se calmo un poco, algo tenia en la mirada ese hombre que hacia que los problemas dejaran de serlo.  
  
-Bueno luego hablaremos, ahora es mejor que vayas a buscar tu baúl y un lugar donde quedarte todo el viaje-  
  
Jared se levanto, el tren hacia mucho que había comenzado a ponerse en marcha. Pero no se había dado cuenta por la platica con Dumblendore, así que comenzó a avanzar entre vagones y vagones, compartimiento por compartimiento. Pero su baúl no lo encontraba por ningún lugar.  
  
-Genial!! Ahora tengo que recorrer este inmenso tren solo para encontrar mi...  
  
-¿Baúl?-preguntó una voz femenina detrás de Jared. Volteó y se encontró con la castaña que lo había regañado en la estación  
  
-Sí, ¿tu lo tienes?-dijo fríamente  
  
-Sí, la profesora me lo encargo para cuidártelo, ven esta en este compartimiento-dijo comenzando a avanzar entre los vagones.  
  
En eso se detuvo frente a un compartimiento, recorrió las puertas y Jared se encontró con unos niños, como de 11 años platicando, muy emocionados al parecer. Voltearon a ver a las dos personas que acaban de interrumpir su platica  
  
-Ahí esta tu baúl, aquí te iras de camino a Hogwarts, cuando el tren llegue a Hogwarts vendré por ti ¿esta bien?  
  
-Sí, mami-dijo burlonamente Jared, arrancando una risitas de los niños que estaban ahí y entrando en el compartimiento.  
  
Hermione roja de coraje estrello la puerta al cerrarla  
  
-¿Entraras a nuevo curso?-pregunto una niña con rasgos asiáticos  
  
-Eh...no. Yo entrare al 6 curso  
  
-ah, ¿de donde vienes?-  
  
-De Estados Unidos  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto un niño pelirrojo al lado de la niña  
  
-Jared Malfoy ¿Y ustedes?  
  
-Yo soy Thom Duncan y ellas es Amy Tan  
  
-Mucho gusto-dijo estrechándoles la mano a los dos  
  
Todo el camino se fue platicando con ellos, tal ves eran mas pequeños pero igual se divirtió, quien iba a pensar que sus primeros amigos en Hogwarts serian 5 años menores que el.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[***]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
-Draco te extrañe mucho!!!-dijo una muchacha abrazada a su pecho  
  
-Sí yo también Dawn-dijo Draco estrechándola mas entre sus brazos  
  
-Hey pero ¿por qué no me escribiste ninguna carta en todo el verano? Estuve esperando alguna señal de vida de tu parte-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo Dawn  
  
-Esque....estuve muy ocupado-dijo Draco mirando hacia la ventana-  
  
-Sí como siempre-dijo comenzando a alzar la voz Dawn y rompiendo al abrazo- nunca te sobra tiempo para estar con tu novia, siempre hay algo mas importante, el Quidditch, vacaciones, fiestas- se puso de pies y salió hecha una furia del compartimiento.  
  
-Draco, creo que se enojo-dijo estúpidamente Crabble  
  
-Ya se le pasara Crabb-dijo indiferente Draco.-¿Cuánto se tardara la tipa de los dulces? Tengo hambre!!!  
  
-Conociéndola, creo que no-dijo Goyle  
  
Draco movió los hombros en señal de indiferencia.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[***]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
-Saben creo que tengo que ir al baño, ahora vuelvo-dijo Jared poniéndose de pie  
  
-Nosotros cuidamos tu asiento-dijo Amy  
  
Jared salió del compartimiento **¿Dónde diablos estará el baño?**  
  
Caminaba, pero no encontraba el baño, de repente la chica rubia que tanto le había llamado la atención se le cruzo en el camino, parecía molesta, pero vejiga no aguantaría mucho mas, y sería buena excusa para cruzar alguna palabra con ella.  
  
-Oye ¿Me puedes decir donde esta el baño?-pregunto Jared cuando él y Dawn se cruzaron  
  
-¿¿No estas un poco grande para saber donde esta al baño del tren??- preguntó cortante Dawn  
  
-Esque...soy nuevo. Me llamo Jared-dijo tendiéndole la mano  
  
Dawn rodó los ojos-Yo soy Dawn, el baño esta al final del vagón, ahora me voy, perdóname si no te muestro el camino-dijo fríamente y lo dejo ahí con la mano extendida.  
  
**¿¿Bueno, que aquí todas las mujeres son unas amargadas??**  
  
Dio media vuelta para seguir avanzando cuando choco contra alguien, se encontró con unos ojos grises que lo veían altaneramente. Jared imito el gesto. Así se quedaron unos momentos mirándose a los ojos. Entonces el platinado le volteo la cara y siguió caminando.  
  
-Dawn!!! Espérame-decía Draco detrás de la muchacha que ni siquiera le volteo a ver  
  
-Déjame en paz Malfoy-dijo secamente  
  
-No, ven!!-dijo tomándola del brazo.  
  
-Suéltame  
  
-No hasta que me escuches!!-dijo no en tono de suplica, sino de orden  
  
-Mira, yo no soy uno de tus elfos domestico al cual le puedes ordenar que hacer-dijo quitándole el brazo bruscamente.  
  
-Dawn, escúchame, si no te escribí en todo este verano fue por que mi papa me tenia en entrenamiento arduo, tu sabes como es. Quiere que quede en la selección para el torneo de Quidditch, el que se llevará cabo en Abril. Te juro que si no hubiera sido por eso te hubiera escrito todos los días, tu me conoces-dijo haciendo cara de puchero  
  
-¿De verdad? ¿Me juras que es por eso que no me escribías?-dijo un poco menos molesta  
  
-Lo juro-dijo tomándole la barbilla y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios  
  
Dawn sonrió.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[***]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
-Los de primer curso!!! Los de primer curso por aquí!!!-decía Hagrid a los pequeños alumnos que iban llegando, todos se bajaban del tren temblando y algunos parecían que vomitarían ahí mismo de los nervios.  
  
Jared seguía sentado en su lugar, Amy y Thom ya se habían ido a reunir con los demás. Veía el cielo y pensaba que estaría haciendo su madre en esos momentos.  
  
-Oye, ven conmigo-volteo y se encontró con la muchacha castaña que lo había estado "cuidando" todo el camino.  
  
Jared le dirigió una mirada tipo "Tu no me ordenas, niñita" y se paró. Hermione casi juraba que Draco había tomado el lugar de Jared en ese momento. Bajaron de tren y se subieron en unos carruajes tirados por...bueno Jared no tenia ni idea de que era lo que los jalaba . Ya que fuera lo que fueran no se veían. Jared venia acompañado en el carruaje por la "amargada-greñuda", unos pelirrojos que parecían hermanos eran hombre y mujer, y por ultimo un tipo de pelo azabache despeinado. Todos lo miraban curiosamente  
  
-Hola!!-dijo el pelirrojo-¿Eres nuevo?  
  
-¿Tu que crees?-dijo Jared enmarcando una ceja  
  
-Obtuvo una beca para venir a estudiar aquí en Hogwarts, por sus buenas calificaciones y por ser un buen jugador de Quidditch-dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Juegas Quidditch?-pregunto el moreno de pelo negro  
  
-Sí ¿Ustedes también?-pregunto ahora interesado Jared  
  
-Sí yo soy buscador y Ron es guardián ¿Tu que posición juegas?  
  
-Todas. Pero soy mejor buscador.  
  
-Oh ya veo!! Soy Harry Potter ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
-¿Harry Potter? ¿El que venció a Voldemort??-Los pelirrojos dieron un saltito en sus asientos, Jared solo los miró y se mordió el labio para no reírse. Ridículos.  
  
-Sí, -dijo este desviando su mirada a otro lado y para tratando de cambiar el tema bruscamente-Y ellos son Ron y Ginny Weasley y ella es Hermione  
  
-¿Hermione? Vaya nombre!!!-dijo burlonamente Jared  
  
-Mira no me lo pusieron para que a ti te gustara!!!-respondió mordazmente la ofendida  
  
-Bueno, bueno yo no dije que estuviera feo, solo que nunca lo había escuchado  
  
-¿Y tu como te llamas?-pregunto el pelirrojo  
  
-Yo soy Jared Malfoy-  
  
Todos abrieron los ojos como pelotas, y la pequeña pelirroja abrió levemente la boca.  
  
-Yo no sabia que Draco tuviera un primo-dijo Harry algo confundido.  
  
-¿Es tu primo Draco?-pregunto interesada Hermione  
  
-Eh....¿Quién es Draco?-pregunto contrariado Jared  
  
-Es la persona mas despreciable de toda la tierra, que bueno que no estas emparentado con el –dijo el pelirrojo  
  
Pero Jared no lo escucho, había otro muchacho en Hogwarts con apellido Malfoy. Debía ser hijo de...si eso debía de ser. Lo único que había temido, ahora era inevitable. Conocería a su medio-hermano.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[***]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Después de un rato el carruaje se detuvo y todos pudieron salir. Era una hermosa noche de verano. A lo lejos se veía un enorme castillo, emanaba luz de todas sus ventanas.  
  
-¿Qué es ahí?-pregunto distraídamente Jared apuntando el castillo  
  
-Esa es la escuela-dijo Ginny-Es Hogwarts  
  
Jared parpadeo, ¡¡¿Esa seria su escuela?!! Y eso que el pensaba que su antigua escuela era grande!!!, ***ja!! Quisiera ver la cara de Hunter si viera donde voy a estudiar!!**  
  
Se encaminaron hacia Hogwarts, ya ahí se despidió de los demás, ya que todos entrarían al comedor. El tenia que esperara junto con los de nuevo ingreso a que les hicieran la selección. Al poco rato Amy y Thom se acercaron al el  
  
-Dicen que la selección, consiste en unas pruebas donde hay dragones y fuego.-chillaba nervioso Thom, Amy se veía muy pálida.  
  
-Los alumnos de primer curso síganme-se escucho una voz de mujer a la entrada del castillo. Era la maestra de lentes cuadrados que ahora vestía mas elegantemente. Cargaba una cosa negra y muy desparpajada en las manos.  
  
La siguieron y entraron a un gran salón , donde una multitud de personas los esperaban sentados en unas mesas grandísimas. Todos caminaban juntos. Jared sentía como todas las miradas recaían en el. Obviamente por su mayor estatura, a comparación de los demás. Desde una mesa diviso al muchacho platinado y su hermosa novia que lo miraban muy interesados. Se escuchaban muchos susurros en el salón. Y Jared también percibía las miradas coquetas de las alumnas mas grandes de la escuela.  
  
Jared caminaba arrogante, Amy lo traía agarrado de una manga, parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Llegaron al centro del salón y la profesora dejo la cosa en un banco. De pronto el bulto cobro vida y comenzó a cantar. Jared cayo en cuenta que era un sombrero....uno muy raro pero a final de cuentas un sombrero.  
  
Jared también sintió una mirada de parte de un hombre, en una mesa lejana, tenia el pelo negro grasiento, nariz ganchuda e iba vestido todo de negro. Jared le sostuvo la mirada, y así estuvieron hasta que unos aplausos interrumpieron el contacto visual. El sombrero parecía haber terminado la canción.  
  
La profesora paso al frente y comenzó a llamar a alumno por alumno, les ponía el sombrero en la cabeza y este gritaba unos nombres algo extraños.  
  
Al final....  
  
Amy había quedado en Slytherin y Thom en Revenclaw. Y estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas.  
  
-Jared Malfoy!!!-grito la profesora, se escucharon respingos, mas susurros. Jared fue a tomar asiento. Antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos. Vio como el platinado lo miraba atónito. Una mezcla de desprecio y terror.  
  
-Bueno bueno, un Malfoy, se que deberías quedar en Slytherin...- Jared escucho una vocecilla en su cabeza y supuso que era el sombrero-...pero tu madre, fue una Gryffindor, y tienes algunas características de esta casa...pero quiero ver que tal te va en...–SLYTHERIN!!!!  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[*************]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Algo enfadoso el capitulo, pero tenia que poner todo el proceso de selección. Ya saben, enfadoso pero pues...así lo invento Rowling. ¿Cómo reaccionara Draco a este nuevo alumno? ¿Podrá convivir pacíficamente con el?  
  
Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.  
  
Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron Review!!!  
  
[TaTa-SuS]  
  
[aLSuVeR] –Ya me hiciste la publicidad que te encargue???  
  
[Hitomi-Felton]  
  
[Sagui]  
  
[Hermione Riddle Malfoy]  
  
[Selene]  
  
[Romula Lupin]  
  
Muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews!!!!  
  
Nos vemos en el proximo Kapitulo.....C'Ya All!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

HeyYyY!!!!  
  
Hola a todas, bienvenidas a otro Chapter de esta mi historia. La verdad no habia podido escribir pronto por que ya saben lo usual....escuela, novio (ke bello!!), EXAMENES (malditas porquerías ), etc.  
  
Muchas Gracias por sus reviews a:  
  
[**Hermione Riddle Malfoy]  
  
[Sagui]  
  
[AlSuVer]  
  
[LauraMalfoy 15]  
  
[Taeko]  
  
[Lelekasha]  
  
[Alejandra]  
  
[Viviana]  
**  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Cuando el sombrero dejo de obstruir la vista de Jared, veía como mucha gente en el comedor lo miraran como si fuera un dragón o algo así mientras la mesa mas alejada, que supuso debía ser la suya, ya que la gente lo vitoreaba y gritaba (y mas la chicas) mientras el platinado le dirigía una mirada fría y confundida. La rubia junto al primero lo miraba muy interesada, lo miraba y luego volteo a ver al platinado y luego los volvió a posar sus azules ojos sobre el.  
  
-Creo que debería ir con sus compañeros de casa-le dijo la mujer mayor que sostenía el sombrero entre sus manos.  
  
Jared camino lentamente hacia su mesa con una elegancia y altivez que no dejo en duda que era un Malfoy o que estaba relacionado con esta familia. Se sentó en el lugar vació que le había a un lado de Amy. Esta lo abrazó emocionada cuando el moreno llego y se sentó junto a ella. Todas las miradas caían sobre el. Especialmente un fría que venia desde el otro lado de la mesa. Jared prefirió ignorarlo, la verdad tenia mucha hambre como para preocuparse por eso.  
  
Las cena termino y los prefectos se levantaron para guiar a los nuevos alumnos a que conocieran las que serian sus casas por los siguientes 7 años. Amy caminaba con Jared, los dos seguían a la masa de personas con la plateada serpiente en sus túnicas.  
  
Llegaron frente a la puerta de la mazmorra, todos los de primer curso se detuvieron ya que el prefecto rubio se había dado media vuelta y comenzaba a hablarles en voz alta.  
  
-Bueno solo quiero decirles que este año soy su prefecto y no estoy dispuesto a aguantar ninguna estupidez que hagan. Son nuevos aquí pero eso no significa que van a dejar en vergüenza a esta casa. Así que ándense con mucho cuidado-estas ultimas palabras les puso mucho énfasis y al pronunciarlas le dirigió una rápida mirada a Jared, este frunció el entrecejo- Eso es todo. Ah y la contraseña es "Sauce Boxeador". En eso la pared de piedra desapareció y dejo el espacio libre para que los alumnos entraran. Draco estaba parado a un lado de la entrada.  
  
Jared estaba a punto de cruzar al umbral cuando alguien lo tomo fuertemente por el brazo. Giro y miro al rubio frente a frente.  
  
-No tan rápido nuevo, tu vienes conmigo-dijo jalándolo para que lo siguiera  
  
-Suéltame yo puedo solo-dijo acomodándose la túnica Jared  
  
-"yeme, no se quien demonios te creas-dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza despectivamente como siempre-...o lo que seas realmente, pero aquí mis ordenes se cumplen ¿entendido? Así que no seas la piedra en mi zapato, ya que yo suelo eliminarlas rápido. Ahora sígueme.-dijo girando sobre sus zapatos y subiendo por uno oscuros escalones de piedra  
  
Jared no dijo palabra y lo siguió hasta llegar a un recinto grande donde había varias camas, todas con sabanas de seda plateada y adoceladas de una especie de terciopelo verde. Su baúl se encontraba a los pies de la cama mas cercana a una ventana que daba hacia el lago.  
  
-Bueno esa es tu cama, trata de no roncar mucho –dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo del cuarto.  
  
Cuando el muchacho salió del cuarto, Jared respiro profundamente. La verdad lo único que quería hacer era dormir, nada mas. Estaba cansado del viaje y los ojos le ardían. Así que abrió su baúl y saco su pijama, se lo puso y se acostó en su cama. Era tan suave que casi al instante se quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
El día amaneció algo nublado, así que Jared se levanto y se metió al baño. Abrió la regadera y sentía como el agua caliente comenzaba a caer sobre su cuerpo, era una sensación relajante, miraba como el vapor comenzaba a empañar las paredes del baño. Su madre...¿qué estaría haciendo en ese momento?. Seguramente renegando con el distribuidor de la leche por que estaba subiéndole el precio. Sonrió por este pensamiento. La verdad era que extrañaba a todos, a Hunter Su mejor amiga nada iba a ser igual sin esa loca. A lo lejos se escucho como sus demás compañeros comenzaban a levantarse así que decidió salir.  
  
-¿Y el nuevo?-preguntaba soñoliento un muchacho muy atractivo de hermosos ojos miel.  
  
-No lo se, Zabini-respondió Draco tallándose los ojos- Tal ves llorando en algún rincon del castillo por su antigua escuela o algo así.  
  
Zabini comenzó a reír burlonamente, pero de repente se quedo callado. Miraba a alguien detrás de Draco. Este volteo confundido y se encontró con Jared parado detrás de el. Jared avanzo y se fue a su cama. Y ya ahí comenzó a ponerse su túnica y a peinarse.  
  
Zabini camino hacia donde estaba Jared.  
  
-Hola yo soy Blaise, Blaise Zabini-y extendió su mano hacia Jared. Este solo lo miro y comenzó a peinarse de nuevo. Ignorándolo por completo.  
  
-Bueno yo trate de ser amable-dijo algo molesto Blaise  
  
-Zabini deja a la señorita en paz que no ves que es su primer día en Hogwarts, déjala que se acostumbre-dijo burlonamente Draco. El nuevo no le caía nada bien, era un Malfoy, era el bastardo, era la persona que había hecho reñir a sus padres en varias ocasiones...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Un niño como de unos 6 años corría por unos largos pasillos de mármol negro, elegantemente adornados.  
  
-Joven Malfoy!! Joven Malfoy!!! Se va a lastimar, deme esa bola de cristal y regrese a comer su desayuno!!!- gritaba un elfo domestico persiguiendo al niño.  
  
-No!!! Púdrete y déjame en paz!!- le respondía groseramente el niño mientras los platinados cabellos le caían sobre sus traviesos ojos grises.  
  
-Por favor joven!! Deme esa bola!!- le respondía desesperado el elfo- Sus padres se enojaran conmigo si no desayuna!! Deme la bola por favor!!  
  
-Esta bien!!- el niño giro sobre sus pies y tiro por el piso la bola la cual hizo caer al elfo boca abajo. Draco comenzó a carcajearse y salió corriendo, se escondió detrás de un gran tapete colgado de la pared y no hizo ruido. En eso comenzó a escuchar unos murmullos en el pasillo.  
  
-Pero como se atreve esa...esa...Zorra!!!-era su mama que venia al parecer muy indignada.  
  
-Calma Narcisa!!, después de todo es mi hijo también-le contestaba fríamente Lucius  
  
Draco solo hizo un quedo "uh??"  
  
-¿No me digas que lo harás? ¿Los iras a visitar?- dijo arqueando una ceja Narcisa  
  
-Tengo que, si quiero que esos problemas se queden lejos de aquí tengo que ir a resolverlos y hacerlos que se queden en América , lejos de nosotros.  
  
-Draco sabe de tu otro hijo?-pregunto molesta Narcisa  
  
-No!, pero creo que ha llegado la hora de decirle  
  
-No puedo creerlo. Como te atreviste a engañarme?-  
  
-Ya te lo dije Narcisa, yo conocí a Clarice antes que a ti. En Hogwarts.  
  
-mmm...¿Y cuantos años tiene tu...tu otro hijo?  
  
-Tiene la misma edad de Draco, unos meses mas grande creo.  
  
Draco escuchaba todo atentamente desde su escondite, incrédulo ¿tenia un hermano?  
  
FIN DE FLASHBACK  
  
-Hey Draco deja de pensar obscenidades y vamonos a desayunar- dijo Zabini tirándole con su túnica en la cara.  
  
-No jodas Zabini, primero me quiero bañar- dijo tomando las cosas necesarias y azotando la puerta al entrar al baño.  
  
-Como sea- solo dijo Zabini y salió por la puerta del dormitorio  
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[  
  
-Pansy ¿Qué no piensas levantarte?- Dawn sacudía a la pelirroja que dormía placidamente en su cama.  
  
-Dawn déjame en paz, ¿por qué no te vas a besuquearte con Malfoy y me dejas dormir?  
  
-Hey!! Especifica con que Malfoy ya que ahora hay dos- dijo bromeando Dawn  
  
-Pues con el que es tu adorado novio!!! El otro lo quiero yo!!! Por si no te has fijado no esta nada mal mmm....Jared Malfoy yo no sabia que Draco tenia un primo. ¿Y tu Dawn?- dijo incorporándose en la cama  
  
-No, por eso mismo yo también me extrañe en la selección del sombrero  
  
-Yo también, pero bueno que les darán de comer a estos Malfoy para que están tan bien!!  
  
-jajaja...hay Pansy tu nunca cambias!!!- dijo Dawn comenzando a peinarse sus dorados rizos y comenzando a hacerse una coleta, amarrándola con un listón negro.- Apúrate que alcanzaremos a desayunar  
  
-Ya voy, ya voy.  
  
Después de unos minutos Dawn y Pansy llegaban al comedor repleto de alumnos que estaban esperando sus primeras clases. Draco se encontraba sentado en la mesa platicando con otros muchachos del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Dawn esbozo una sonrisa y se sentó a un lado del platinado. Este ni siquiera la había notado. Dawn tomo una tostada y comenzó a ponerle mermelada, en eso todos los sly del equipo, incluido Draco, se pusieron de pie.  
  
-Hey ¿a dónde vas?-pregunto confundida Dawn a Draco  
  
-Eh??-Draco giro la cabeza y vio a Dawn- ¿qué quieres?  
  
-Por si no lo has notado, venia a desayunar contigo-contesto ella claramente molesta.  
  
-Eh...ahorita no tengo tiempo Dawn, me voy- giro sobre sus talones y camino por el pasillo seguido por los demás.  
  
-Estúpido...-murmura Dawn, ya se estaba comenzando a molestar por que Draco hacia tiempo que ya no le ponía atención, todo lo que le importaba estos días era molestar a los Gryffindor, el equipo y por supuesto el torneo de Junio. ¿Y ella donde quedaba?  
  
-Ese Malfoy puede ser todo un pendejo algunas veces ¿no?-dijo sin perder de vista al rubio que ahora giraba en un pasillo.  
  
-Sabes, estoy harta de esto, harta. Creo que hasta aquí llegamos, el y yo.- dijo jalando atrayendo la jarra con leche.  
  
En eso Jared entraba por la puerta del gran comedor, se veía algo adormilado, pero nunca perdía su porte elegante. Se sentó y comenzó a servirse algo de cereal. Volteo y lo que vio fue a una pelirroja guiñándole un ojo. Jared enmarco una ceja, miro quien se sentaba cerca de la pelirroja y vio a la rubia que le había parecido bonita pero muy sangrona. Y con indiferencia volvió a su plato.  
  
Las clases de Snape siempre era un martirio para estudiantes...siempre y cuando no fueras un Slytherin. Como siempre Snape tenia una evidente predilecciones por las serpientes, entre otras cosas por que el antiguamente había sido una. Así que no les sorprendió que en el primer día del sexto curso de ellos dijera....  
  
-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor!!! Longbottom supongo que su cabeza sigue siendo tan dura como antes...la verdad no me sorprende. Pensé que al menos en las vacaciones trataría de estudiar para no hacer el...ridículo- esto ultimo el maestro lo dijo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.-  
  
-...si estudie...-respondió casi en un susurro el chico que se encontraba rojo hasta las orejas.  
  
-5 puntos menos por mentiroso!!! Bueno nuestra clase de hoy será de...- comenzó ignorando las replicas de algunos Gryffindor-...preparar la poción de las penumbras. ¿Alguien me puede decir que poción es esta?-pregunto Snape  
  
Una blanca mano se alzo en el aire, Hermione como de costumbre levantaba frenéticamente su mano. Pero no muy lejos de ella se alzo otra mano. Snape sonrió complacido al ver que era un Slytherin.  
  
-Muy bien, señor...¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?  
  
-Jared Malfoy –dijo secamente este, Hermione bajo la mano molesta.  
  
Snape frunció tanto el entrecejo que casi le queda una sola ceja – Malfoy ha dicho usted? – Snape se veía claramente confundido y sorprendido, volteo a ver a Draco en búsqueda de una respuesta pero este estaba muy ocupado mirando a Jared con asco.- Bueno jo...joven Malfoy podría decirnos para que sirve la poción de la penumbra??  
  
-Bueno, la poción se dice que quien la bebe queda en una total ceguera, el efecto no tiene una duración exacta, puede durar horas, días, meses o hasta años. Se usaba en la antigüedad contra las arpías, los troles y algunas veces contra los dragones.  
  
-Excelente joven Malfoy-dijo algo confundido- 35 puntos para Slytherin. Hermione volteo a ver incrédula a Jared, este le sonrió y miro hacia el frente. Todos los slys sonreían ante las caras de indignación de los alumnos de Gryffindor.  
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[  
  
No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo creerlo, Yo contesto algo bien y Snape solo me da 5 o 10 puntos, es una injusticia!!! Y aparte como es un Malfoy, ese...ese...tipo horrible!!-chillaba indignada –Hermione, Harry y Ron asintieron  
  
-Mira lo ultimo que tiene Malfoy es una pizca de horrible-la interrumpió Lavender, Parvati asintió a un lado de esta. Harry y Ron pusieron los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Pues como sea, el caso es que ya no podemos seguí permitiendo esto...mejor me voy a estudiar a la biblioteca, eso de seguro me calmara. Además, se me quito el hambre.  
  
-Hermione...-dijo Ron antes que esta saliera hecha una furia del comedor- ...cálmate  
  
Hermione lo ignoro y se fue a la biblioteca. Entro el recinto y el silencio, el siempre agradable y tranquilizante silencio la lleno por completo. Respiro profundo avanzo hacia las mesas de estudio. Iba pasando cuando miro a Jared sentado leyendo algo, no puedo resistirlo, la sangre le hervía en las venas y no pudo contenerse. Se acerco al moreno y toco su hombro con su dedo. Este volteo y la miro interrogante  
  
-¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunto  
  
-No se que te traes, pero no me agrada nada. Se que como un Malfoy te encanta llamar la atención, pero sabes que aquí no es como en América porque....  
  
-Disculpa, pero si me vienes a regañar como lo has estado haciendo últimamente, preferiría que me dejaras en paz para leer mi libro ¿esta bien? –  
  
Hermione inclino la cabeza y vio como en la portada decía con letras doradas "Historia de Howarts", nunca había conocido a nadie a parte de ella que hubiera leído ese libro.  
  
-¿Tu...tu estas leyendo eso?-pregunto incrédula  
  
-No...solo lo hojeo por que me gusta ver las letritas- dijo sarcásticamente  
  
-Lo...lo siento esque nunca había visto a nadie leyendo ese libro.  
  
-No entiendo por que, si lo mas importante de cuando entras a una escuela es tratar de saber lo mas que se pueda de ella. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
-Sabes...creo que empezamos algo mal ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos de cero?  
  
Jared solo alzo una ceja  
  
-Yo soy Hermione Granger-dijo tendiéndole su blanca mano  
  
-mmm...Yo soy Jared Malfoy, mucho gusto-dijo sonriendo  
  
"Tiene razón Lavender....no esta tan feo"-pensó Hermione.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Bueno hacia millones de años que no subía nada, pero hoy me puse las pilas y subí este capitulo y estense atentas ya que subiré el Capitulo de mi otra historia pronto. Para las que la han leído...y si no, LÉANLA!!!  
  
Reviews!!!!  
  
KriSs 


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos!!!

Gracias por sus mensajes a ls siguientes personas:

[ AGUS Y MOONY] gracias por tu Reviews pero la verdad es que aunque no me duela admitirlo es que yo me tardo mucho en subir capítulos y no por que no los quiera subir si no por que no se me da la oportunidad así que espero que si de verdad te gusto el fic me tengas algo de paciencia.

[JARA-A4] la verdad es que pared es lindo solo que a veces e le sube lo Malfoy pero en realidad es el lindo!!

[ALEJA M] pues...la verdad es que....no te lo puedo decir por que si no que chiste va a tener asi que mejor sigue leyendo y lo vas a saber . saludos

[MARA] Pues creo que tu examen fue hace millones de años pero espero e igual que te haya ido muy bien.

[VARICRISTEL] Gracias por los ánimos la verdad me encanta que me los pongan por que eso me alegra el dia. Gracias!!!

[NIÑA ORDUÑA] Que bueno que te haya gustado este capitulo también

[MAELIS] Hola!!! Asi como tu esperas el siguiente capitulo yo espero que me mandes un mail para que me digas como va la traducción ¿ok?

[MARIMALFOY] Excelente!!! Ente mas lectoras mejor, eso quieres decir que parecían o que hago...besos

[EMILY-MALFOY] GRacIas!!

[MARA] Acabar el Fic?? O a que te refieres?? Por que el Fic apenas se podría decir que va comenzando!! O.o

[TAEKO] Pues mientras el Fic no importa que no tengas mucho que decir mientras lo poco o mucho que tengas que decir sea bueno por mi esta bien.

[LAURA MALFOY 15] Sì la verdad es que las cosas se vana poner muy buenas si Hermione y Pared pues se juntan...de por si a Draco como que no lo pasa y ahora siendo amigo de Hermione....

[AKASHA] Espero y me siguas dejando mas Reviews!!!

"BASTARDO MALFOY"

CHAPTER 5

ºMalfoyDarknesSº

Draco lo observaba todo desde detrás de un estante de libros, estaba algo atónito, el bastardo ese platicando con la sangre sucia?? Era la gota que había derramado el vaso, no podía soportarlo, lo primero que le había advertido era en no poner en vergüenza a la casa y comienza hablando con una gryffindor y peor...con una asquerosísima sangre sucia? No aguanto mas y camino decidido hacia ellos.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? –pregunto enojado para llamar la atención de Pared, este y Hermione advirtieron su presencia y lo miraban.- Te dije que lo mas importante aquí es el honor de la casa a la que perteneces!! Y mira como la traicionas, juntándote con esta tipa asquerosa que es una sangre sucia!!! –dijo apuntándola con el dedo.

Jared abrió mucho los ojos "acababa de decirle sangre sucia a Hermione?" Era lo mas horrible que había visto desde que había llegado. Volteo a ver a Hermione y vio como esta se alejaba apresuradamente con los libros abrazados a ella.

-Hermione espera! – dijo Jared haciendo ademán de pararse!!

-A donde crees que vas? Me vas a oír!! –dijo tomando firmemente del hombro a Jared y haciéndolo sentarse de nuevo.- Escúchame y escúchame bien uno de las cosas mas importantes que debes aprender aquí es que sly y gryffindors no se llevan y menos aun con las personas sangre sucias como ella. Así que no seas idiota y aléjate de ella. ¿Entendido?

-No, la verdad no. No entiendo como tu si te crees tan superior puedas tratar Ali a las personas?? Solo eres un tipo algo resentido con la vida si piensas así y la verdad es que yo no soy tan patético como tu para estar pensando y defendiendo esa basura que según tu es la ley o algo así. Así que por que no te buscas a alguien que en verdad le importa por que a mi no! –dijo comenzando a agarrar sus libros para salir se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta cuando de atrás escucho.

-La verdad es que aparte de bastardo eres un idiota creo que eso de pueda deber a un falta de padre....o me equivoco? –dijo con una triunfal sonrisa ya que sabia que al juzgar por acara de Jared le había dado en donde le dolía.

Jared después de oír esto prefirió salir de la biblioteca antes que abalanzarse sobre Draco, pero no sabia por cuanto tiempo lo podría soportar.

Salio por los pasillos tratando de calmarse, respirando hondo.

-Hola Jared –dijo una pelirroja que lo alcanzaba en el pasillo

-Hola –dijo este algo secamente

-Soy Pansy Parkinson, mucho gusto –

-Igualmente, disculpa agorita tengo algo que hacer así que si no te molesta me voy – caminando y alejándose de Pansy, la verdad por lo que le acaba decir Draco no tenia ganas de platicar con nadie.

Salio a fuera donde corría un aire muy agradable, camino buscando un lugar tranquilo, hasta que encontró un árbol cerca del lago. Se acerco tranquilamente y dejando los libros en el piso, se paro y lanzo un grito furioso. Generalmente cuando tenia mucho coraje gritaba aunque generalmente lo hacia con una almohada pero como no la tenia a la mano tuvo que gritar así.

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? Extrañas tu casa? – se escucho la voz de una mujer. La voz venia de algo arriba de Jared así que volteo para arriba y se encontró con la novia de Draco. Dawn sentada en la rama de un árbol.

-Pues si pero la verdad esto es mas culpa de tu novio que de otra cosa.-

-Ya veo, como dice Pansy puede ser un pendejo algunas veces ¿no? –dijo Dawn brincando de la rama para caer a un lado de Jared.- te lo puedo asegurar yo que soy su novia-

-jajaja...si la verdad es que si –dijo sonriendo Jared. Dawn se pudo dar cuenta que Jared tenia una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Draco solo que la de el era mas calida, mas real, mientras que la de Draco era frías, burlona y generalemte hacia sentir mas a la gente.

- que te paso que al parecer te molesto de Draco?- pregunto Dawn recargándose en el árbol – Dawn se veía hermosa para Jared así, a decir verdad para el siempre estaba bella y no lo podía evitar sentirse muy atraído por esta muchacha.

-Pues ofendió a Hermione una chica que...

-¿Le dijo sangres sucia?-pregunto Dawn

-Sì eso y la verdad no entiendo por que-

-Mira la verdad es que a mi ella me da igual pero esque Jared...es la verdad, ella no es pura y eso es muy importante para un sly –dijo Dawn

Jared al escuchar esto de desanimo mucho y sintió avergonzado de pensar que ella era especial, era una racista al igual que Draco. De pronto quiso irse de ahí. Así que se agacho y recogió sus cosas del piso. Y comenzó a alejarse de ahí.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te vas?- pregunto algo confundida Dawn

-Nada, solo pensaba que tu eras diferente y no lo eres. Pero por supuesto –dijo irónicamente Jared- por algo eres la novia de Draco ¿o me equivoco? Son el uno para el otro – dijo comenzando a caminar de nuevo y sin voltear a ver a Dawn.

Las demás clases pasaron y todas y en cada una de las que Jared veía Hermione esta lo ignoraba y no le hacia caso. Trato por todos los medios de hablarle pero esta lo no le hacia ni el mas mínimo caso. Hasta que al salir de clase de transformaciones, abordo a Hermione por el pasillo.

-Oye yo se que no te conozco mucho pero tenemos que hablar-dijo bloqueándole el paso a Hermione.

-No, yo no...

-¿Qué pasa Hermione? ¿Te esta molestando?- eran Harry y Ron que llegaban había donde estaba su amiga y el chico sly.

-Eh....

-Hermione por favor-dijo Jared

Hermione miro a Jared y luego a sus amigo que estaban detrás de Jared mirándolo no muy contentos

-Esta bien 5 minutos ni mas ni menos- dijo saliendo hacia fuera

Jared la siguió y Hermione se sentó en una banca para escuchar lo que sea que le tenia que decir Malfoy-

-Bueno lo que sea que sea rápido-dijo Hermione cortante

-Esta bien yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que dijo en la biblioteca Draco-

-¿Qué? Eso de sangre sucia? Que no tenias que juntarte conmigo? Mira Jared yo estoy acostumbrada a que los slytherins me digan de esa forma así que por que no te ahorras tiempo y dejas de fingir que te importa lo que yo piense de ti y de los slys por que no quiero tu lastima fingida. ¿Esta bien? –dijo tratando de ponerse de pie, pero Jared la empujo suavemente hasta que la sentó de nuevo.

-Bueno tu ya expusiste tus opiniones creo que tengo derecho a defenderme ¿ no crees? –dijo Jared

-Esta bien –dijo Hermione

-Bueno la verdad no lo hago esto con preocupación fingida ni nada, por que a decir verdad a mi me da igual si eres "pura" o no. La verdad por lo que he visto en las clases que llevo a aquí me pudo dar cuenta que tu eres demasiado inteligente como para que te importe algo de lo que diga el idiota aquel. Además te voy a decir algo que no le he dicho a nadie. Mi mama a la que quiero mucho también es hija de padre muggle asì que no tengo nada que reclamarle a las brujas mitad muggle –dijo sonriendo

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír también, la verdad era que Jared para ser primo de Draco era muy diferente a el. Y mas sabiendo que los Malfoy no soportaban a los muggles así que supuso que Jared no debía ser muy apegado a Lucius y los demás.

-espero que no haya mas asperezas entre nosotros ¿trato? –dijo extendiéndole la mano a Hermione

-Trato-dijo esta estrechándole la mano también.

Esa noche Dawn se encontraba sentada platicando con Pansy, cuando vio entrara a Jared por la puerta de la sala común, lo miro como iba i se sentaba en un sillón no muy alejado de ella a leer un libro. La verdad no sabia por que se había sentido tan mal después de que el le había dicho que pensaba que ella era diferente, pero la cuestión era ¿Por qué le importaba lo que pensaba el de ella? No lo conocía, además ella no se sentía mas especial que los demás. Pero sabes que alguien pensaba que si y luego sentirse decepcionado por su comportamiento...eso si le importaba. Así que decidió pedir disculpas por su comportamiento.

-Hola –dijo al sentarse cerca de Jared -¿Esta ocupado este asiento? –pregunto

-No

-Oye quiero disculparme contigo, por mi comportamiento tan tonto de hace rato.

-Si la verdad fue tonto-dijo Jared sin dejar de leer su libro

-LA verdad es que yo odio cuando Draco dice todo eso de sangre sucia y sangre pura.

-Pues no parecía hace unas horas.

-Lo se!! Y por eso me siento tan mal, así que por es quiero que me disculpes.

-Yo no tengo nada que disculparte es tu forma de pensar y yo no te voy a criticar, solamente no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Dawn se sintió mas ridícula, con la respuesta indiferente de Jared, decidió ponerse de pie y regreso a su lugar. No quitaba la vista de Jared

-Hola-dijo alguien al oíd de Dawn haciendo que esta diera un brinco en su asiento- Draco no hagas eso.

-Lo siento querida- dijo brincando de la parte de atrás del sillón cayendo sentado a un lado de Dawn. – Que veías?

-Nada-dijo esta desviando la vista hacia el fuego.

-Oye-dijo acercándose a Dawn y comenzando a besarle el cuello- estoy hasrto e todos estos inútiles así que por que no vamos a mi habitación y ya sabes...-dijo sin dejar de besarla. –Hace mucho que no estamos juntos tu y yo, vamos Dawn te extraño.

-Pues no lo has demostrado últimamente-dijo algo dolida Dawn

-Por eso –dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y tomándola por la cintura- te lo voy a demostrar haya arriba como siempre – sonriendo

Dawn lo miro y sonrió- Esta bien –dijo mientras se ponían de pie y caminaban hacia las escaleras. Cuando estos estaba subiéndolas Jared los contemplaba desde su sillón, más bien veía a Dawn...

-Si tan solo.....-pero sacudió la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos y siguió con la lectura de su libro......

Espero Reviews!!!!

C'YA!!!!

kRiss...!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Primeramente me quiero excusar por todo el tiempo que no subi nada….jejejeje ya se esta haciendo costumbre, estuve algo enfermita de gripe estos dias y solo me faltaban algunas correcciones asi que espero que les guste este capitulo

Gracias a :

RAKEL

CRISTAL-SWAN

ALEJA M

JUST-MY-SOUL.

ALEJANDRA FELTON

MARIMALFOY

TAEKO

KATIEBELL-LOKITA

ISILWEN

CACAHUATITAPOTTER

BASTARDO MALFOY

CHAPTER 5

MALFOYDARKNESS

Los días pasaron y Jared cada día mas se iba adaptando a la vida en Hogwarts, ya sabia que maestros respetar (McGonagall, Dumblendore) ) , a cuales temer (Snape) y a cuales simplemente aguantar (Trellawney), etc.

Hermione también se estaba comenzando a ser parte de su vida diaria, aunque el también había hecho amigos por su parte, Beck un rubio alto que usaba una pequeña coleta, era alguien con el que no te gustaba meterte ya que era algo agresivo, pero buena persona. Caleb, un estudiante también de intercambio de España, moreno con ojos amielados, le encantaba la aventura y el peligro, algo arrogante y sarcástico, meterse en problemas y a sus amigos era su pasión y por ultimo Dan un chico delgado y no muy llamativo, tímido y retraído. Con una cara alargada y cabello castaño, ojos grandes y una prominente boca, por eso le decían "bocón" Todos diferentes, pero buenos amigos, eran slys también, aunque Draco les parecía demasiado idiota como para admirarlo como los demás.

Era una mañana algo nublada, los amigos corrían hacia el comedor:

-Apurence!!! Que quiero alcanzar una rebanada de pay de calabaza!!- se quejaba Beck mientras empujaba por las escaleras a Caleb.

-Si no roncaras tan fuerte, tal ves hubiéramos oído el despertador!!- respondió el moreno mientras seguía corriendo

-Oye si crees que tu….-

-Ya cállense los dos, ya llegamos –los regaño Jared mientras empujaba las puertas del comedor.

Las puertas rechinaron mientras los slys se dirigían hacia su mesa, se sentaron y comenzaron a servirse de la comida que rebosaba de los platos.

-Entonces…¿Entraran a las pruebas del equipo?-pregunto finalmente Dan

-yo gji-respondió Beck con un pedazo gigante de pay en la boca

-Yo lo estoy considerando…y tu Jared?-pregunto Caleb, mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo que se encontraba mirando a otro lado- Jared??

Pero Jared miraba fijamente hacia donde Dawn platicaba con unas de sus amigas sin percatarse que este la miraba fijamente, Jared no sabia porque pero el solo hecho de mirarla de lejos lo hacia sentirse…feliz.

-Hey ni te emociones con esa chica- dijo Caleb – Te harias demasiados enemigos.

-Ella no es la novia de Draco?-pregunto Dan, ahora mirando a Dawn

-Ji – dijo Beck con un pedazo de pay en la boca

-La verdad es que ella me gusta…pero nunca andaría con ella, lo que tiene de bonita lo tiene de decepcionarte por dentro. –dijo algo triste Jared.

-Pues a mi no me molestaría echarle un vistazo por dentro, si saben a lo que me refiero- dijo guiñándoles un ojo Beck, y acomodándose en la banca, para después hechar un gran eructo que izo que todas las chicas exclamaran "Q ascO!!!".

-Eres un marrano-dijo torciendo la boca Caleb- siempre tienes que echar perder todo…hasta mi desayuno- dijo alejando su plato.

-A si pues yo conozco a alguien que se pedorrea en las noches-dijo con voz cantarina Beck

-jijiji- comenzó a reírse Dan, pero Caleb le dedico una cara algo agresiva así que mejor se callo.

-Pues…

-Mira quien llego-dijo Beck mientras miraba a una chica pelirroja que entraba por la puerta y se acercaba a ellos

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo nos sentimos hoy para el examen de Snape?-pregunto Pansy sentándose frente a Jared.

-Yo estudie un poco….-dijo Caleb indiferente

-¿Hay examen de Pociones?!!-pregunto alarmado Beck, mientras echaba el cuerpo hacia delante.

-¿Y tu guapo? ¿Estudiaste o te preparas para un buen regaño de Snape?- pregunto Pansy volteando a ver a Jared.

-Eh…si un poco-

-Bueno, ojala que algún día nos toque hacer algún trabajo juntos, o tal ves puede ser que hoy lo hagamos- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Se pudo de pie y se fue hacia donde estaba Dawn y las demás compañeras.

-Amigo!!! Algún día debes decirnos como le haces…-dijo Beck empujando un poco a Jared.

-¿Qué hago que?- dijo enmarcando una ceja

-Eso –dijo volteando hacia donde se encontraban las chicas, Pansy no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras sonreía coquetamente, Dawn también volteo pero rápidamente dirigió la vista hacia otro lado.

Las mazmorras de Snape estaban tan apestosas y sucias como se podía ver su cabello en pleno verano.

-Cállense todos!!!-dijo alzando su voz hacia los alumnos que hablaban entre ellos – Bien hoy tendremos como sabían un examen, así que espero que hayan estudiado para no salir tan mal como espero que salgan- dijo echando una pequeña mirada de reojo a Neville que simplemente se encogió en su asiento.

Snape añadió

-Y como se que no muchos tienen el intelecto de varios estudiantes, como podríamos decir- dijo haciendo un movimiento circular con la mano- …el joven Draco Malfoy – A lo que Hermione simplemente rodó los ojos, mientras Draco la volteaba a ver con el pecho inflado y mas arrogante que nunca.

-También podría ser el joven Jared – añadió Snape. A lo que Draco se le salio el aire del pecho, como si alguien le hubiera pegado un puñetazo en el. A Hermione le pareció muy divertido.

Dawn también reía a lo mientras advirtió que alguien la veía y volteo riendo todavía cuando vio a Jared mirándola fijamente sin parpadear, la rubia al ínstate dejo de sonreír y se enderezo hacia Snape de nuevo que seguía hablando.

-Por eso, a petición de Dumblendore, haré este examen en equipo, pero no se acostumbren por que no lo haré muy seguido. Bueno los equipo son así: Neville Longbottom con Potter, - a lo que el moreno puso cara de resignación- Weasley con Parvatti …

Unos minutos después había equipos de dos personas en todo la mazmorra.

-Bueno los ingredientes son estos…2 pieles de serpiente, bulbos de ….- y comenzó a escribir con su varita los ingredientes en el pizarrón.

Jared comenzaba a tomar los ingredientes mientras Pansy simplemente lo miraba.

-Y que haces por las tardes, guapo? – preguntaba mientras miraba fijamente a Jared

-Eh... me gusta leer-dijo mirando el frasco de polvo de colmillos de murciélago.

-Leer??- pregunto torciendo la boca Pansy- No crees que es algo….aburrido??

-Que a ti te parezca aburrido no quiere decir que a los demás les desagrade leer un buen libro. –

-Bueno no te enojes Jared, ahora dime, ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo recargándose en el hombro de Jared.

De lejos Dawn los observaba frunciendo el entrecejo

-¿Qué pasa preciosa? ¿Apoco no te de gusto que hayamos quedado juntos? – preguntaba Draco cariñosamente

-Ay mejor ponte a buscar los ingredientes en ves de estar molestando- dijo enojada Dawn

-¿Qué te pasa? –

-Nada…

Cuando termino el examen todos los alumnos salían de la mazmorra

-Definitivamente reprobare –dijo algo decaído Beck

-Pues yo no lo creo –admitió algo sonrosado Dan- Ya que me todo con Hermione

-Si la verdad te la pasaste babeando mientras Granger hacia la pocion- dijo burlonamente Caleb

-Claro que no!!!- replicó enojado Dan

-Admítelo bocón!! Te gusta Granger verdad?!!!- comenzó a decir Beck

-No!!

-Claro que si!!! No lo niegues querido amigo….-decía sonriendo Caleb

-Que no!!!...-Dan ya tenia la cara roja.

Beck y Caleb cruzaron un brazo y comenzaron dar vueltas mientras cantaban

-Dan y Granger sentados en el sauce B-E-S-A….

-Hola Jared!!- se escucho cerca de los muchachos y los dos amigos se pararon en seco. Hermione se acercaba a Jared, este no había dicho ninguna palabra en todo el camino.

-Ah…hola Hermione –dijo algo distraído

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Hermione

-eH….Jared te esperamos en el cuarto para irnos juntos hacia la prueba–dijo Caleb mientras jalaba a Beck quien seguía burlándose de Dan quien estaba apunto de utilizar su gran boca y morder a Beck.

-¿Te sientes bien Jared?- Insistió Hermione

-No la verdad no, hay algo que me esta molestando estos ultimos días –dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

-¿Se puede saber que es?

-Uhm…

-Esta bien no me lo digas si no quieres, solo quería preguntarte que si a que horas es el ensayo, ya que….-dijo comenzándose a sonrojar- me gustaría ir a apoyarte.

-Ah…es a las 5:30 en el campo de Quidditch

-Esta bien…a-ahí nos vemos –dijo todavía sonrosada mientras se alejaba de ahí

Unas horas después Beck, Dan, Caleb y Jared se dirigían hacia el campo de Quidditch, todos entraron al vestidor Jared estaba apunto de entrar cuando algo capto su atención era Dawn que caminaba sola y se dirigía hacia la entrada de Campo, probablemente a ver a Draco.

-Dawn!! –grito Jared, la rubia volteo al instante mientras veía como el moreno se le acercaba corriendo

-Hola…-dijo secamente Dawn

-Hola, este yo quería hablar contigo…

-¿Qué no lo estamos haciendo en este momento? –dijo enmarcando una ceja

-Bueno si…mira lo que yo quería era pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te dije el otro día, la verdad era que ese día no me sentía muy bien por algunas cosas que había escuchado y no debí descargar mi enojo contigo- dijo mirando muy interesado las agujetas de sus zapatos.

Dawn suspiro cansada

-No la verdad era que todo lo que me dijiste lo estuve pensando era que todo era cierto, tiendo a ser muy grosera con la gente y que bueno que me lo dijiste ya que si no nunca me hubiera dado cuenta así que lo único que tengo que decirte es gracias. –dijo sonriendo

Jared se casi de derrite por el gesto de la rubia

-Bu-bueno yo-yo me voy a platicar….digo a practicar….no-nos vemos- balbuceo torpemente Jared y dio medie vuelta para casi estrellarse con su escoba

Dawn tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse

-a-adiós –dijo sin voltear Jared y comenzó a caminar lo mas rápido que pudo hacia los vestidores.

-Nos vemos.

-…que vergüenza!...que verguenzAA!!! – susurraba sin parar Jared mientras entraba al vestidor.

Dawn se dirigió hacia la entrada del campo de Quidditch sonriendo, mientras alguien veía toda la escena rojo de coraje…..

ESPERO Y LES HAY GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO…OJALA Y ME DEJEN REVIEWS!!!

LES AGRADESCO MUCHO A LAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS LA VES PASADA!!!

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

C'YA ALL!!!

KRIS


	6. Chapter 6

BASTARDO MALFOY

MalfoyDarkness

Chapter 6

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Beck estaba sentado en un asiento mientras se ponía sus botas de quidditch.

-Me encantaría quedar en el lugar de golpeador-dijo mientras daba un tiron a su bota que no quería entrar.

-Si, eres perfecto para eso, además si no le atinas a la bludger con el mazo, seguro rebota con tu cabezota-dijo con sorna Caleb

Todos los que estaban en el vestidor para las audiciones estallaron en risas.

-Maldito españolito, ya veras como te dejo cuando me ponga la bot…-pero no pudo terminar ya que con el esfuerzo y estar mal sentado cayo de espaldas haciendo que la risa pasara a una carcajada.

El rubio se paro en un instante mirando a todos con los ojos desorbitados -¿Qué¿De que se ríen? El que se este riendo que venga y lo haga aquí-dijo apuntando con el dedo enfrente de el-…y se ría en mi cara.

En eso todos los presentes dejaron de reírse ya que el ver al rubio pararse se intimidaron ya que era gigante (imagínense a un chico de 1.95 parado con cara de asesino mientras grita como loco).

En eso Caleb dio un paso al frente i estaba apunto de decir algo cuando "bocón" le tapo la boca y lo jalo para que se alejara de Beck que parecía un orangután con rabia.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí!-era la profesora Hooch que entraba al vestidor ya que los gritos de Beck se escuchaban hasta afuera – señor Blair, por favor! Si puede dejar de estar gritando como mandrágora tal ves podríamos empezar con las audiciones…!- dijo mientras se acercaba a la cara una pequeña lista que traía en las manos –Bueno ya que todos estamos listos, podemos salir a la cancha –dijo saliendo por la puerta mientras los demás la seguían.

Jared los alcanzo mientras Beck le daba un coscorrón a Caleb en la cabeza y el moreno se sobaba la cabeza y le recordaba a su madre haya en escocia….

-Al fin los alcancé!-dijo tomando aire ya que estaba algo agitado por que venia corriendo desde su encuentro con Dawn (mas por vergüenza que por prisas).

-¿Y tú donde estabas Malfoy?-pregunto Dan mientras caminaba a su derecha

-Estaba….espera un momento ¿tu también vas a audicionar bocón?-pregunto Jared viendo incrédulo a su amigo

-Claro que no, ya lo he dicho mil veces, que yo no quiero jugar sino narrar los acontecimientos algo así como un comentarista deportivo.

-Si, además no vaya ser que mientras juega se traga una bludger, con esa cueva de boca- dijo burlonamente Caleb mientras el y Beck soltaban una carcajada pero al estarse riendo chocaron sus cabezas. Algo muy estúpido. Fue cuando Jared y Dan comenzaron a reírse y los otros dos los miraban enojados.

Al fin todos llegaron al centro del estadio de quidditch, entonces Jared o vio, a Malfoy parado junto con todo o más bien lo que quedaba del equipo de Quidditch, El buscador, un golpeador, y un cazador.

-Como se pueden dar cuenta nos hacen falta son 1 golpeador, dos cazadores y un guardián-decía la profesora Hooch, pero Jared no le estaba poniendo nada de atención ya que miraba fijamente a Draco el cual lo miraba con cara maligna. Jared como siempre sostuvo la mirada con la de Draco hasta que escucho su nombre

-…Jared Malfoy-decía mientras se acercaba al joven- oye ¿me escuchas chico! – fue cuando se paro enfrente de él y por eso Jared perdió el contacto visual con Draco

- Eh…si

-Bueno tu eres el segundo después de Cervantes-señalando a Caleb- y después de ti va….-siguió hablando la profesora mientras Jared pensaba este día será muy largo

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca como siempre leyendo un libro de Aritmancia avanzada. En eso llego Ron y Harry y se sentaron a su lado

-Hermione ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Harry, mientras sacaba un pergamino de su mochila (n/a: usaban mochilas? Bueno no lo se, pero con algo tienen que cargas sus cosas no?)

-Estudiando ¿Qué no ves?- dijo sin quitar la vista del libro

-De verdad Hermione ¿que no tienes otra cosa que hacer mas que estudiar? Mira deberías salir mas al sol, hoy es un día muy bonito.-dijo Ron sentándose en frente de la castaña

-Si, ya casi deberían tienes una credencial de cliente distinguido, con libros de la sección prohibida al 2x1-dijo riendo Harry

-jajaja…espera ¿que es la credencial de cliente distinguido?-dijo confundido el pelirrojo

Hermione rodó los ojos- pues fíjate que tienes razón Ron ahora mismo voy a ver a Jared hacer su audición de Quidditch-dijo poniéndose de pie y yéndose junto con su pesado libro

-Ron!-dijo mientras su amiga se alejaba-…así nunca lograremos que Hermione sea tu novia-

-Espera ¿Quién dijo que quería que fuera mi novia?-dijo Ron haciéndose tonto

-Ron-dijo Harry enmarcando una ceja-casi tengo que exprimir mi túnica por toda la baba que estas dejando en el piso cada que la ves.

-Cállate!-dijo mientras le tiraba en la cabeza una bola de pergamino a Harry.

Dos mesas mas haya…

-Morrison, al fin llegaste-dijo Pansy a Dawn que se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

-Esque…estaba arreglando unos asuntos-dijo secamente y abrió su libro ignorando a su amiga

-Te conozco muy bien y se que algo malo hiciste por que siempre que te sientes culpable por algo no puedes dejar de darle vueltas a un mechón de tu cabello-dijo mirando a la rubia haciéndose un bucle con el dedo. La cual al instante lo dejo- Vamos Dawn, escúpelo.

-Esque…estaba con Malfoy-dijo y Pansy estaba casi segura que un pequeño color rosado se puso en las mejillas de su amiga, pero desapareció al instante.

-Ay Dawn, es normal que tu y u novio tengan ciertas necesidades y pues…cuando pasa…pasa- dijo en un tono como de muy experta en el tema-

-Esque…no estaba con el Malfoy que tu piensas- dijo mientras de pronto una grieta en la mesa de estudio le pareció lo mas interesante del mundo.

-CON JARED! –chillo la pelirroja

-Cállate Pansy! –dijo hundiendo la cabeza en su libro mientras se ponía los brazos en la cabeza

-Espera, espera….que, estoy perdida totalmente… ¿Qué no….?

-No, no es lo que piensas tú y tu mente sucia- dijo incorporándose Dawn

-Ah no¿Entonces que es? …¬¬-

-Pues le fui a pedir disculpas-

-¿De que?

-Por unas cosas que le dije el otro día y que después e arrepentí de haberlas dicho-

-mmm…esta bien Morrison te creeré, solo por que eres mi amiga y pues no te puedo culpar por que el Jared ese esta como para cómeselo-dijo en tono pícaro Pansy

-Ay Pansy tu no cambias verdad?-

-¿Para que? Así estoy muy bien-

Las dos amigas rieron y mejor salieron de la biblioteca porque la bibliotecaria estaba casi apunto de conjurar el Avada Kedaura con tal de que se callaran.

Las audiciones terminaron y los cuatro amigos regresaban, tres de los cuales estaban todos mugrosos y sudados. El sol se estaba comenzando a ocultar.

Entraron al castillo todos con sus escobas y platicando acerca del día:

-La verdad los tres lo hicieron muy bien-dijo Dan

-Sobre todo cuando Beck casi le tumba la cabeza a la profesora Hooch –dijo sarcástico Caleb como de costumbre

-Pero me elogio por mi fuerza al golpear las bludger-se defendió este

-Jared, estoy seguro que vas a quedar solo dudo en cual posición por que todas las jugaste excelente-dijo pensativo Dan

-Eso es cierto amigo, mis respetos para ti. Con razón te dieron una beca para estudiar aquí de quidditch-dijo Beck poniendo su enorme brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jared.

-Gracias, aunque me hubiera gustado que estuviera desocupado el lugar de buscador….-se lamento el moreno

-No importa-comento Caleb-puedes ser el buscador el equipo de Hogwarts. Solo tienes que derrotar a Potter el buscador de Gryffindor el cual es muy bueno.

Jared no dijo nada, todavía seguía pensando en Dawn.

-Jared!- dijo una voz femenina detrás de los amigos

Los cuatro voltearon y vieron a Hermione parada.

-Hola Hermione-respondió Jared

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-dijo al tímida la castaña

-Claro-dijo tranquilo este

-Vamos tigre, tu puedes-dijo por lo bajo Caleb guiñándole un ojo.-Nosotros ya nos vamos a la sala común a bañarnos

-Esta bien –dijo Jared y se fue con Hermione.

Caminaban por el pasillo

-Vi tu audición, la hiciste muy bien –dijo Hermione

-Gracias, no te vi en las gradas

-Esque estaba algo escondida por que no quería que Draco me viera y comenzara a hacer revuelo-

-mmm….tienes razón, pero ¿para que me querías?-pregunto Jared

-Esque lo estuve pensando y quería pedirte disculpas por como te trate al principio del curso…yo se que dijimos que ya habíamos quedado bien pero de toda maneras yo quería decírtelo-

-Claro! Ahora somos amigos ¿no? Y los amigos no se pelan por las idioteces que diga un estupido-dijo sonriendo Jared

Hermione asintió

-Oh, casi lo olvido!-dijo sacando un pequeño sobre de su túnica, tu mama te mando esto, me lo dio Dumblendore para que te lo diera, esque el fue a ver las audiciones también y se sentó conmigo y pues me lo dio para ti-dijo extendiéndole un sobre al muchacho

-Gracias-dijo viendo de quien venia- es de mi mamá.

-Si eso me dijo Dumblendore

-Bueno gracias Hermione ya me voy por que estoy todo apestoso y me quiero bañar, hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana-dijo Hermione mientras se iba a su casa.

Jared entro en su sala común, sentía que sus pies pesaban una tonelada. A cada paso que daba sentía más lejos las escaleras para los dormitorios, lo único en lo que pensaba era en bañarse y dormir, leería la carta al otro día, hoy estaba todo molido por los entrenamientos. Además le ardía la mejilla que era donde una quaffle lo había rozado, la cual el cazador se la había lanzado apropósito por orden de Draco.

En eso Pansy lo alcanzo

-Hola Jared!-grito la pelirroja acercándose a el- Supe que estuviste en las audiciones del equipo, y se que estas muy cansado, si quieres yo puedo…

-Ahorita no Parkinson, estoy muy cansado-la interrumpió Jared y subió las escaleras.

O.o-fue la cara de Pansy al ver que la había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

Jared entro en su cuarto donde se encontraban sus amigos los cuales se encontraban igual que como los había visto hace unos momentos

-¿Por qué no se han bañado?-pregunto confundido

-Por que el baño esta ocupado-dijo molesto Caleb –Alguien tiene como media hora bañándose. Hasta Beck se durmió esperando.-dijo apuntando a su amigo el cual estaba roncando en su cama con la ropa de quidditch

-mmm…pues sea quien sea voy a ir a sacarlo, estoy cansado y no pienso esperar más por algo que es mi derecho también –dijo harto Jared

-Si, entra tu primero yo tengo que despertar a este grandote antes de que el empiecen a crecer papas en su mugre, y no va a ser rápido- dijo acostumbrado Caleb.

-Esta bien-dijo entrando al baño

El baño estaba lleno de niebla debido al agua caliente que estaba usando la persona que al parece acababa de terminar de bañarse por que se escucho que se cerro la regadera.

-¿Quién se esta bañando?-pregunto Jared, al escuchar no respuesta, volvió a preguntar- dije que si quien se esta baña….

-Ya, calmate bastardo…de todas maneras ya salía-lo interrumpió Draco el cual apareció de repente con solo una toalla de la cintura para abajo, con el cabello revuelto.

-No me llames así idiota, tengo nombre y si no pued….-comenzó a decir con los ojos grises centellando pero se callo de repente Jared al ver otra figura salir del baño también. Dawn. La cual iba envuelta solamente en una toalla. La cual al verlo lo esquivo con la mirada y solo dijo:

-Hola Jared…-antes de ir a reunirse con el platinado.

Jared se quedo de piedra después de esto. Cuando escucho que ya habían salido del baño, se comenzó a desvestir sin quitar la cara de sorpresa, se metió bajo el chorro de agua tibia, las imágenes volvían a su mente una y otra ves…hasta que de repente con un puño golpeo la pared del baño. En unos segundos le comenzó a salir sangre de los nudillos….

-Maldito seas Draco………-decía con la mirada perdida.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

hola! Ya volví también con este Fic, ya hice un capitulo de mi otro Fic "Ya no mas" para las que lo leen y me pareció justo también subir un capitulo de esta historia para las que leían esta historia antes de querer retirarme…..

Dejen muchos Reviews! Por favor!

Kris


	7. Chapter 7

BASTARDO MALFOY

Chapter 7

MalfoyDarkness

Jared salio del baño un poco mas relajado, auque sentía un pequeño escozor en dos de sus nudillos donde las heridas se habían abierto.

-Es todo suyo el baño-dijo a Caleb que estaba en su cama leyendo un pequeño libro

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Dan, mirando la mano del moreno.

-Descargué tensión- fue todo lo que dijo Jared como respuesta-….¿no se van a meter a bañar?

-Claro- respondió tranquilamente Caleb, cerro su libro y se lo tiró a la cara de Beck que se encontraba dormido

-Ah! Hijo de Put….-fue la reacción del rubio al despertar después de que el libro le pegara en un ojo

-Vamos feo roncante, a bañarse!- dijo Caleb quitándose los calcetines

-Cervantes, si esto deja marca te juro que….-dijo levantándose de mala gana Beck

-¿Qué? Me vas a ahogar con tu olor a sobacos?...creo que ya soy inmune por que tengo media hora sentado a un lado de ti.

-No, te voy a reventar la boca de un golpe- dijo mirándolo de reojo mientras con una toalla y su pijama entraba al cuarto de baño-

Jared se sentó pensativo en la orilla de su cama, mirando lejos. Draco y Zabinni se encontraban dormidos con los doseles de sus camas corridos. Pero aun así pregunto muy bajito a Dan

-Ellos, me refiero a Draco y Morrison….siempre hacen lo mismo? Me refiero a lo del baño- dijo envolviéndose la mano con una venda que saco de un cajón.

-ah….si- respondió bocón sin darle mucha importancia- es algo incomodo la verdad. Dijo con el pijama puesto y arropándose con las sabanas.

-Oh, esta bien, buena noches- se cubrió la cara con las sabanas y se durmió profundamente. Tanto que no escucho el alarido de Caleb cuando Beck le dio un latigazo en el trasero con la toalla mojada.

A la mañana siguiente….

-Dawn….vamos….despierta- decía Pansy mientras sacudía suavemente a su amiga-

-5 minutos- fue lo que entendió del gruñido de la rubia

-No, nada de eso. Vamos es tarde y tengo mucha hambre- Dawn se levanto con todo el pelo revuelto

-Wow! Si Draco te ve así, te aseguro que no se vuelve a acostar contigo nunca.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona Pansy

-Cierra la boca, tu no eres exactamente una Veela cuando te despiertas, pareces un hipogrifo con rabia-

Pansy abrió la boca, sorprendida y ofendida por el comentario y rápidamente le aventó con una almohada a su amiga la cual le dio en la pura cara y la tumbo en la cama de nuevo.

-Apurate- dijo indignada Pansy y regreso al espejo donde se estaba maquillando

Después de 20 minutos las dos chicas salieron de su cuarto. Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al comedor.

-Tengo mucho sueño- decía Dawn mientras se estiraba

-Yo tamb….-pero Pansy se paro en seco mirando la pared.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Dawn reuniéndose con su amiga

-Mira esto- dijo con una sonrisa en la boca- Tengo que anotarme

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? – decía Dawn rascándose la cabeza

-Esto! Que no ves?

Era un pedazo de pergamino pegado en la pares el cual decía con unas brillantes letras doradas

_**Invitación a todas las chicas con espíritu escolar y de competencia**_

**_Se les invita cordialmente a todas las alumnas de nuestra escuela a que sean participes del torneo mundial de escuelas de Quidditch, con el equipo de porristas oficial de Hogwarts_**

_**La cita es en la torre norte a las 5:00 el día miércoles **_

_**Solo anótate y se participe del equipo de Hogwarts**_

_**¡¡¡ Arriba Fénixes!**_

Y debajo de este pergamino esta otro donde había muchas líneas trazadas y una pluma flotando a un lado de este, era algo temprano así que había como unos 10 nombres anotados.

-Si estamos en contacto con el equipo de Quidditch, estoy más que dispuesta a participar- dijo emocionada Pansy tomando la pluma y anotándose rápidamente- Vamos Dawn ¿no quieres entrar?

-Claro que no! A mi no se me da eso de estar saltando y gritando "vamos Equipo" como una tarada con piedras de cerebro.

-Oye! ¬¬….

-No me refiero a ti amiga, pero la verdad para eso se necesitan mucho pecho y poco cerebro

-Amiga….puesto tu no eres exactamente plana- dijo mirando de reojo los senos de Dawn

-Deja de verme así! No lo haré-

-Por favor!- dijo Pansy sacando su labio inferior y haciendo como cachorrito de vitrina

-Pansy! No me hagas eso! Odio esa cara

-Por favor! Por favor amiga! – dijo haciendo mas lastimera su voz

-ahhh…esta bien pero solo lo hago por ti y para vigilar a Draco, y que así nadie se haga ilusiones con el- dijo tomando la pluma de mala gana y anotándose en el pergamino.

-Listo amiga, ahora si se me abrió el apetito.- dijo caminando felizmente y jalando a su amiga con la mano.

La noticia de la audición para el equipo de porristas del colegio se espacio por toda la escuela como pólvora como solía pasar con los eventos nuevos.

-Harían el favor de callarse!- dijo Snape secamente – Aquí en mi clase no quiero oír sobre eventos deportivos del la escuela falta mucho para el torneo así que no me obliguen a bajar puntos…..Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter!

-Yo que hice? Ni siquiera dije nada! – respondió enojado el aludido

-No, pero estoy seguro que estabas pensando en ello.- dijo autoritariamente el maestro al tiempo que las risas de los slys no se hacían esperar.

-Pobre Potter,- susurro Pansy a Dawn – Es un idiota…aunque un idiota muy lindo, yo podría hacer que sufriera menos….-dijo sin quitar la vista del moreno el cual tenia un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que lo hacia verse muy lindo.

-Pansy…es un Gryffindor, además es….Potter- dijo como escupiendo las palabras, igual que lo haría Draco.

-Lo se pero, no puedo negar que tiene su encanto.- dijo con una risita.

-Como quieras- Dawn rodó lo ojos, para el ella el único que valía la pena era Draco, todo de él le encantaba, su porte, su manera de hablar, caminar, en fin toda su actitud de rey del mundo, pero no era el único también estaba… al pensar esto por instinto volteo a ver al lugar de Jared el cual estaba muy absorto leyendo su libro de pociones. Este giró la cara para donde estaba ella y Dawn volteo rápidamente hacia otro lado un poco apenada.

-Bueno hoy trataremos y digo trataremos por que no creo que muchos de los presentes logren terminar y salir victoriosos al final de esta clase- dijo posando sus ojos en Ron.- Además les tengo la noticia que uno de los ingredientes, las lagrimas de unicornio- dijo mostrando un frasco con un liquido blanco tornasol – no estoy seguro que nos alcanzara– dijo haciendo ademán de contar a los alumnos aunque el ya sabia perfectamente cuantos eran - alguien de ustedes no podrá usar este ingrediente, veo que son 40 y deduzco que es muy poco lo que queda, tendrán que pelear con sus compañeros de clase por no llegar a ser el ultimo….haremos esto mas interesante, el que haga su poción primero –dijo mirando de reojo a Draco- ganara 40 puntos para su casa, pero por el contrario el que no alcance las lagrimas de unicornio y que obviamente no podrá terminar su poción, le restaremos a su casa 40 puntos…recuerden son solo 5 gotas, no mas!-dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Draco no podía fallar en esta clase, todavía recordaba la plática de esta mañana antes de la clase con Snape…

FLASHBACK+

-Buenos días profesor- dijo cerrando la puerta de la mazmorra- Zabinni me dijo que quería hablar conmigo

-Así es Draco- dijo apuntando con su mano a una silla, para que se sentara- primero que nada, te quiero decir que me conmueve (N/a: si claro) el esfuerzo y empeño que estas poniendo en los entrenamientos para el mundial que quidditch de escuelas de magia, pero he notado que has bajado mucho en cuanto a calificaciones, estas pasando de un Excelente a un Aceptable y eso no lo puedo permitir, yo se que eres un alumno aplicado y por eso quiero que explotes tu potencial al máximo, por eso he pensado en que tomes tutorías.

-¿Qué? Pero…profesor con todo respeto, pero no quisiera quitarle su tiempo, además de que con los entrenamientos y tareas, ya no tengo tiempo para mi – dijo con los ojos como platos, pensando en la cara de Dawn cuando le dijera que el poco tiempo que se veían se iba a reducir a la mitad por las tutorías con Snape.

-Lo siento Draco, pero según las reglas si sigues bajando de calificaciones te tendré que sacar del equipo de Quidditch, además – dijo cambiando por una fracción de segundo de la expresión seria, a una algo burlona – e oído por ahí que hay cierta persona que impresiono mucho a tu capitán del equipo en las audiciones- dijo obviamente refiriéndose a Jared. Draco entendió la indirecta de inmediato

-Señor le prometo que mejorare, regresare a mis antiguas calificaciones, pero por favor no me de tutorías…necesito ese tiempo- dijo con un tono de suplica.

-Esta bien, hoy haremos una poción algo complicada y si me demuestras que te puedes concentrar y hacerla bien…tal ves puedo repensar lo de las tutorías…-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Si profesor! Le prometo que lo haré excelente este día!- dijo con falsa emoción

-Muy bien te puedes retirar

FIN FLASHBACK+

Tenia que ganar esas lagrimas de unicornio, o al menos no podía ser el ultimo pero en cuanto Snape puso el frasco en la mesa de Goyle todo mundo se abalanzo sobre el y comenzó a rodas de mano en mano. Draco decidió adelantar a los demás ingredientes, tal ves si ganaba los 40 puntos Snape lo perdonara además estaba seguro de que algún sly le guardara algo de lagrimas para el, no era la primera ves que le conseguían los ingredientes sin que el moviera ni un dedo, así que comenzó a partir las raíces de sauce llorón rápidamente para echarlas en el caldero hirviendo.

Hermione parecía que no podía despegarse de Ron, ya que este cada rato le preguntaba si estaba bien lo que hacia, al principio no dejaba de ver por donde estaba el frasco de lagrimas, pero parecía que todavía quedaba un poco, así que le explico la manera correcta de sacarle el veneno a la serpiente que utilizaría, pero después de cinco segundos según Hermione, al mirar de nuevo el frasco estaba casi vació y Jared lo estaba vaciando parte de este en su caldero

-Ron! Ya le echaste las lagrimas de unicornio a tu poción!- chillo Hermione

-Si, hace rato Harry me paso el frasco, no te lo pase!- dijo mirándola confundido Ron

-NO tonto!-dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el lugar de Jared.

Draco estuvo tan concentrado en cortar y echar todo en el caldero que no se dio cuenta que él tampoco había vaciado las lágrimas a su caldero,

-Goyle, dame mis lagrimas- dijo estirando la mano hacia su inmenso compañero sin quitar la vista de su caldero

-eh…lo siento ya vacié las mías- respondió torpemente, como si le Draco le hubiera preguntado la raíz cuadrada de 1265432

-¿Qué! ¿Dónde están las lagrimas!- grito mirando como frenético a todos lados, al fin diviso el frasco en la mano de Jared y se abalanzo hacia el.

-Jared me das el frasco, por favor!-grito Hermione, pero el tiempo que ella tomaba el frasco, otra mano se cerraba sobre la suya alrededor del frasco. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises mirándola desafiantes.

-Suelta el frasco Granger -dijo sin dejar de mirarla- que bastante tengo con estar tocando tu mano

-No lo haré, yo tome primero el frasco Malfoy y yo no estoy saltando de gusto por que me estés tocando mi mano.

-Ella tiene razón Draco, ella lo tomo primero- intervino Jared

-Tu no te metas bastardo!-dijo mirando a Jared para después volver a Hermione

-Oye estupido! Acéptalo, ella te lo gano, ahora deja que se vaya- dijo ahora molesto y levantandose de su lugar.

-NO! Necesito estas lagrimas!- dijo apretando la mano de Hermione

-Me lastimas Malfoy, suéltame- dijo jaloneando su mano y por consiguiente el frasco

-Suéltalo tú sangre sucia!-dijo jalando Draco también el frasco

-Suéltala Draco-dijo Jared tomando por el cuello de la camisa a Draco y haciendo ademán de quererlo golpear-

-Que no!-dijo y jalo fuertemente el frasco arrancándoselo de las manos a Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa ahí! – grito Snape el cual ya se dirigía corriendo hacia el lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea. Ya que todos había dejado de trabajar por estar viendo al trío discutir.

Jared al ver lo salvajemente que le quito el frasco a Herm, no lo dudo y le soltó un fuerte golpe en la cara, el cual hizo que Draco soltara el frasco el cual fue a aterrizar justo dentro del caldero de Jared, el cual en cuanto hizo contacto con lo que llevaba de la poción, fue como si el caldero vomitara todo lo que tenia dentro, una masa pastosa salio del caldero, cayo todo sobre Snape y chorreo a los tres alumnos, los cuales se quedaron de piedra al ver al profesor como si le hubiera caído un balde de pintura verde podrida encima.

Tranquilamente Snape se quito la plasta de los ojos y dijo con una mirada fulminante a los tres- 50 puntos menos para las 2 casas! Y se quedaran después de clases!.

Los tres se dirigieron una mirada de odio, además que a Draco le sangraba un poco el labio.

La clase termino y en realidad nadie gano los puntos, por que nadie logro hacer la poción exactamente como la quería Snape, Harry casi lo había logrado pero Snape alego que la poción era un intenso amarillo en ves de naranja. Al final de la clase los tres alumnos se quedaron sentados en sus respectivos lugares, mirando fijamente a Snape. Los tres estaban manchados de verde y no quitaban la vista del profesor el cual con un pequeño conjuro se había limpiado las ropas rápidamente, pero no hizo lo mismo con los alumnos.

-Acérquense los tres-dijo mirándolos seriamente.

Los tres chicos se levantaron seriamente de sus asientos y se acercaron al escritorio de Snape.

-Los felicito, se comportaron como un montón de escorbutos rabiosos…bravo-dijo dando pequeños aplausos sarcásticamente, Jared tenia los puños crispados, Hermione estaba como lívida por que nunca la habían castigado después de clases y Draco solo pensaba en el conjuro de protección contra Dawn.- Muy bien, si los tres son excelentes para hacer escenas, supongo que los tres serán igual de buenos para quedarse conmigo y ayudarme aquí en la mazmorra todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes, durante 1 mes, y no me importa a que cosas tengan que faltar para venir. – dijo mirando ceñudo a Draco.-

-Pero señor….!- dijo como un desesperado intento de salvación Hermione- Yo había tomado el frasco en mis manos pero Malfoy…. me lo trato de quitar. Además no puedo tener una falta como esta, eso arruinaría mis calificaciones!- chillo

-Cállate Granger-dijo harto Draco

-No me callo!- chillo de nuevo- Tu sabes bien lo que hiciste, además no quiero pasar casi todos los días estando cerca de ti….salvaje!

Pero toda esta discusión dio una gran idea a Snape. No pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa- Jared, puedes irte a tu sala común.

Jared se quedo mirando a Snape sin comprender.

-Que te vayas!- dijo impaciente.

Jared miro a Hermione, pero esta no quitaba su vista enojada de Draco el cual le respondía de la misma manera. Se resigno y salio por la puerta y se dirigió a su sala común.

-Muy bien , ahora que estamos solos los tres…quiero hacerles una proposición. Tal ves puedo perdonarlos por este pequeño y….olvidable incidente.

A Hermione se le ilumino la cara aunque después de unos segundos hizo una cara de desconfianza.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pensando señor?- pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados Draco tratando de entender a que se refería Snape.

-Bueno, tal ves podamos sacar partido de esto. Usted señorita Granger no quiere que yo reporte este incidente y que no afecte sus…impecables calificaciones. Y tu Draco, no quieres salir del equipo de quidditch. Así que, pienso que la manera de resarcirse conmigo es la que tú Granger, le des tutorías de pociones a Draco. Y así este levante sus calificaciones.

-¿Qué! Esta bromeando verdad! JAMAS….escúcheme jamás le daré clases a este tipo-dijo apuntando a Draco con un dedo como si fuera un gusarapo viscoso.

-Mira Sangre sucia!Yo no estoy saltando de emoción por verte tu fea cara todos los días, además yo pensaba que usted me daría las tutorías…- dijo mirando interrogante a Snape.

-No, yo dije que tomarías tutorías, no dije que yo te las daría. Pero es tu decisión, tal vez Lucius….- dijo haciendo hincapié en este nombre.

-Espere! Espere!- dijo Draco, se quedo unos segundos en silencio meditando lo que iba a decir- …esta bien, tomare las tutorías pero no le diga nada a mi padre.

-Yo sabia que eras sensato Draco, muy bien, entonces. Las tutorías comenzaran la semana que entra. Lunes, miércoles y viernes, después del castigo.

-Pero profesor, yo pensé que con esto de las tutorías no tendríamos que venir al castigo….- dijo con un hilito de voz Draco.

-Nadie- dijo ahora con mirada sombría- absolutamente nadie me llena de poción, y sale airoso de ello. Ahora váyanse. El castigo es a las 6.-

Los dos chicos salieron por la puerta y ni siquiera se miraron, solo subieron hacia sus respectivas casas.

Jared entro por la puerta de la sala común, rápido sintió como el calor de la chimenea lo envolvía y lo hacia sentirse reconfortado.

-Jared, ¿Dónde esta Draco? – escucho detrás de el, giro y miro a los ojos a Dawn la cual estaba con cara algo preocupada.

-Eh…supongo que abajo- dijo algo cortante –

-¿Y que les dijo Snape?- dijo con un tono preocupado.

Jared sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho, al ver lo preocupada que estaba Dawn por Draco. No por el hecho de fuera Dawn, sino por que el sabia que no había nadie en Hogwarts que se preocupara de esa manera por el.

-Nos castigo y tendremos que ir a limpiar el aula cada lunes, miércoles y viernes.

-oh…ok gracias. – y se marcho de ahí dejando a Jared un poco decaído.

Jared subió las escaleras, todos sus amigos se encontraban haciendo la tarea interminable del profesor Binns. Este se los había dejado hacia una semana pero como de costumbre todo lo habían dejado hasta el ultimo momento. Jared ya la había hecho. Estos se encontraban tan absortos en su trabajo que no hablaban. Jared se acostó en su cama, no dejaba de pensar en su mama. Estos últimos días no había pensado en ella por que estos días ni había parado ni un momento. Pero al recordarla fue como si toda la energía que le quedaba se le hubiera acabado. De pronto recordó la carta que su mama le había mandado y que había olvidado leer. Así que se abalanzó como loco hacia el baúl que tenia a los pies de su cama. Esto hizo que todos lo miraran por un segundo, pero después regresaron a sus trabajos y lo ignoraron como antes.

Abrió el baúl y comenzó a revolver todo hasta que dio con el pequeño sobre amarillo, el cual como si estuviera hecho de oro lo tomo entre sus manos y salio de su cuarto dirigiéndose hacia uno de los sillones de la sala común.

Esta se encontraba llena de gente, esto lo reconforto, ya que al menos al escuchar voces no se sentía solo, era algo patético, pero en realidad así se sentía. Se sentó en un mullido sillón alejado de la chimenea y de toda la gente. Miro el sobre el cual tenía claramente con la letra de su mama escrito su nombre. Lo abrió cuidadosamente y saco un pequeño pedazo de pergamino, el cual comenzó a leer.

Hola Jared.

Hijo no tienes una idea de lo mucho que te extraño!. No hay día en que no me acuerde de ti, además de que Hunter no me lo permite por que no es muy diestra con eso de ser la mesera suplente. Espero que te encuentres feliz y tranquilo en Inglaterra, y que por lo que me platicaste en tu ultima carta, tenemos los dedos cruzados por que quedes en el equipo de Quidditch….Te mando esta carta no solamente para saber de ti, sino para decirte que en esta navidad no creo que puedas venir a América a pasar las vacaciones conmigo. Aunque no lo creas hable con tus abuelos (si! Después de todo este tiempo les hable, luego hablamos de eso) Y ellos me pidieron que pasaras con ellos esta navidad, así que no te preocupes, ellos mandaran buscar por ti a la estación de tren. Tienen muchas ganas de conocerte así que espero y seas bueno con ellos. Aunque se que todavía falta mucho para las vacaciones, solo quería que lo supieras.

Hijo te cuidas mucho y recibe un fuerte abrazo y beso desde aquí

Tu mama

PD. Hunter dice que le mandes dulces de haya, que no olvides que se los prometiste.

Aunque todavía se sentía muy decaído, el hecho recordar que su mama pensaba en el, sintió que se reconfortaba levemente. Pero aun le quedaba una pequeña duda. ¿Se iría las navidades con sus abuelos? Nunca en su vida los había visto. Su mama no solía hablar mucho de ellos, solo sabia que vivían en Escocia. Pero eso le daba un poco de curiosidad, conocer a sus abuelos, parte de su familia ya que los dos estaban solos en América, aunque tenían amigos y todo, pero nunca es lo mismo que un familiar. Además, ¿Dónde pasaría su mama las vacaciones? ¿Sola? ¿Con la familia de Hunter?

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Zabinni se había sentado al lado de el.

Hola Jared- dijo sentándose a su lado y estirándose-. ¿Te molesta que me siente aquí?

-Pues ya estas sentado- dijo cortante.

-Uy! Que carácter…. Definitivamente necesitas acostarte con alguien.- dijo asomándose a la carta que tenia Jared en las manos.

-¿Qué quieres Zabinni?- dijo un poco molesto, guardando la carta en un bolsillo de su túnica.

-Nada, solo estas aquí, disfrutando de la chimenea – dijo frotándose las manos y haciendo como que las dirigía al fuego, siendo que estaban en un rincón lejos de esta.

-¬¬….si claro, ¿Dónde dejaste a Draco?- pregunto receloso el moreno.

-No lo se…soy su amigo, no su niñera. Lo mas seguro es que este por algún lado del castillo…pero por lo visto en pociones yo creo que estarán peleando por ahí- dijo haciendo un además de indiferencia- con eso de que con el castigo no se podrán ver mucho.

Jared no pudo dejar de sentir como algo en su interior se sentía dichoso el hecho de que Draco y Dawn pelearan. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa mordiéndose la lengua.

-Si, la verdad es que ellos tienen muchos problemas, pero en el fondo se quieren mucho. Draco es muy difícil y sobre todo cuando lo presiona su papa, el señor entre nos es muy duro con el, Lucius Malfoy, me supongo que es pariente tuyo ¿no?-

Jared sintió como toda la felicidad que estaba sintiendo, de pronto se desvanecía para dar paso a un frío. Este solo parpadeo.

-¿Co…como dijiste? – balbuceo

-Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco ¿Qué no lo conoces?- Zabinni sonreía por dentro al lograr la reacción que quería de Jared- ¿Qué tienes Jared? De pronto te pusiste muy pálido. ¿Te sientes mal?- dijo con una preocupación fingida.

-Eh..no, yo solo. Necesito dormir un poco. Esque con todo lo de pociones y castigos. Creo que me esta ganando el cansancio. Ya me iré a dormir- dijo levantándose torpemente del sillón.

Jared todavía muy confundido, subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Aunque el ya lo sospechaba, era obvio…pero igual le sorprendió enterarse que en realidad si era medio hermano de la persona que mas odiaba de Hogwarts….Draco Malfoy. Además de que no se soportaban tendrían que verse por los castigos. Eso no iba a acabar bien.

Jared se acostó con todas estas ideas rondándole por la cabeza. Para su sorpresa se durmió rápidamente.

Pasó el fin de semana, dando lugar a las últimas semanas de Octubre, donde el frío comenzaba a hacerse presente y fuertes vientos azotaban los ventanales de Hogwarts.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a usar sus túnicas más abrigadoras, además de que no se hicieron esperar las coloridas bufandas de los colores de cada casa. Todo el día pasó sin mas percances, pero a las 5 de la tarde. Jared salio de su sala común y se dirigió a la mazmorra de pociones, al llegar Hermione ya se encontraba ahí, unos momentos después Draco entro en la sala. Ninguno de los dos slys se miraron solo se sentaron en las mesas.

-Ya que estamos todos aquí. Comenzaremos con el castigo. Hoy les tocara limpiar todos los calderos que se encuentra haya- dijo apuntando con un dedo una pila de calderos de todos tamaños y chorreando sustancias asquerosas. Hermione no pudo reprimir una cara de asco….

-Muy bien, yo iré a solucionar unos pendientes, y los veré aquí a las 7:00- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

-A un lado, quiero terminar esto rápido. – dijo Draco caminando hacia donde estaban los calderos, chocando intencionalmente con Jared. El cual casi perdió el equilibrio, pero no cayo ya que Hermione lo tomo del brazo.

-Cuidado!-dijo enojada Hermione.

Draco ni siquiera la miró.

-Idiota….-mascullo Hermione

Si…eso había empezado mal….terminaría peor….

Gracias a todas las que dejaron Reviews!

Y espero los de este capitulo…sorry no adelantar mas rápido pero ya termine con todo lo de la universidad y como ya estoy de vacaciones escribiré mas seguido….

Bye

Kris


End file.
